


Mes de las Casas

by Roxanna210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanna210/pseuds/Roxanna210
Summary: El juego entre las cuatro casa de Hogwarts regresó y, para tan especial ocasión, los Hufflepuffs decidieron ser los anfitriones. Además, decidieron invitar a unos competidores que, hace 20 años atrás, habían sido retirados del juego, así que, con cierta emoción de más, Lee Jordan, famoso comentador de Quidditch, decide presentar a los nuevo competidores: Los Slytherin.Draco Malfoy estaba en la fiesta, oh claro que estaba. En su sexto año en el colegio, lo que él más deseaba era estar lo más alejado de su familia que pudiese. Pansy había sido quien lo había arrastrado hasta ahí; cuanto se lo agradecía (aunque nunca se lo iba a decir).Lee explica las reglas del juego. Cuatro jugadores serán elegidos por casa, y bla, bla, bla.Al final, Harry Potter fue el gran elegido de su casa. Que sorpresa.Las verdes orbes del azabache le miraron; le sonrió, le guiñó el ojo, pero nada más. Así como así se alejó, dejando que la chica de cabello castaño le pusiese es linde león dorado."Creído", le insultó mentalmente.Y el juego siguió.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley & Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 1- Presentando a los jugadores

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste esta historia

—¡Buenas noches, queridos magos y brujas!— saludó con emoción el presentador—. Sean todos bienvenidos a esta reapertura del _Mes de las casas_ — Lee Jordan, el presentador, se encontraba paseando por toda la estancia en un cojín dorado volador, saludando a los alumnos presentes. Poco a poco la música se detuvo, y los estudiantes de diferentes casas y años le prestaron atención al Gryffindor volador.

Los alumnos vestían sus ropas casuales, con un pin prendido en la derecha de sus prendas, cada uno con los colores correspondientes a sus casas. La gran mayoría tenía vasos, copas, en la mano. Todas llenas de diferentes bebidas; dependiendo de sus distintas edades. Podías ver a los menores de primer y segundo, hasta algunos de tercero, tomando una refrescante cerveza de mantequilla, a diferencia de los mayores, que tomaban del ponche de frutas o de huevo que sus anfitriones esta vez les ofrecían.

—Este año, los anfitriones de esta emocionante reapertura son nuestros compañeros de la casa del tejón: ¡nuestros amigos los Hufflepuffs!— se escuchó una gran ronda de aplausos—. Quienes han decorado con bastante esmero su sala común para el evento- muchos lanzaron vítores al aire, gritando en agradecimiento a sus compañeros Hufflepuffs—.Y gracias a unos amables Ravenclaws hemos podido insonorizar la sala, así que por favor, ¡hagan todo el ruido que quieran!— más vítores entre el público.

"Absurdo", se quejó mentalmente Draco Malfoy. Sí, había sido uno de los 15 invitados de su casa a aquella... _ceremonia_. Del todo no había sido decisión suya, Pansy se había encargado de traerlo, y le había ya amenazado con lanzar un _confringo_ si llegaba a negarse. Muchas opciones no había tenido.

—Y, siendo tan amables como siempre, se han tomado la molestia de reincorporar nuevamente a la cuarta casa de Hogwarts. ¡Magos y brujas, démosle de nuevo la bienvenida a la casa de la serpiente: Slytherin!

No faltaron aplausos, cierto, pero muchas serpientes no parecían muy cómodos en el lugar. Bueno, no todas, solo no Draco Malfoy. Lee lo había dicho, su casa siempre era relegada de las actividades hechas por las demás casa, no era común verlos por ahí, a menos que algunos se colaran. Estar rodeado de personas que odiaba, especialmente de tantos leones, le molestaba, mucho.  
Las luces volaron e iluminaron al gran grupo de serpientes, que se habían acomodado bastante cerca del centro. En cambio, él estaba cerca de la puerta, como si estuviese esperando el momento perfecto para escabullirse de ahí.

—Por fin, después de casi 20 años, Slytherin será devuelto al juego. Esperemos solo que no pase lo mismo que con los Merodeadores— muchos los leones soltaron unas risitas. Draco apretó los puños, querría bajar a Jordan de su estúpida nave plumífera de una maldición—. Así que, para nuestros nuevos integrantes, repetiremos la reglas una única vez más.

A simple vista se podía observar que pocos habían sido invitados, Draco no sabía en qué se habían basado para las invitaciones, pero por lo menos, por casa, debían de haber 15 o 20 alumnos.  
Los invitados empezaron a acomodarse. Gryffindors con Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs con Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws con Ravenclaws y... bueno, a su pesar, Pansy y Blaise le obligaron a regresar con el resto de los suyos. Un círculo había sido dejado en el centro del lugar, donde luego Lee saltó.

Cuatro alumnos, cada uno de diferente casa y en su último año, se acercaron a él. Con un sencillo movimiento de varita, los cuatro hicieron aparecer cuatro copas, bastantes parecidas al cáliz de fuego de hace dos años, aunque eran un poco más pequeños que en el de aquel entonces.  
Un mal presentimiento le recorre por la espalda a Malfoy en el momento que los vio. Este juego traería problemas, le traerán problemas.  
La alumna de Hufflepuff agarró la negra copa entre sus manos y con su varita de cedro la golpeó una vez. El escudo de su casa apareció y de ella salieron volando sobres amarillos y plumas de color negro, que fueron recibidos por los Hufflepuffs presentes.  
Lo mismo hicieron los demás representantes. Una copa de brillante bronce para Ravenclaws, una de fina plata para los Slytherins y una reluciente de oro para los Gryffindors, todos con plumas de los colores pertenecientes a sus casas.

—Como siempre, empezaremos eligiendo por votación a nuestros campeones del juego— desde arriba, Jordan le sonrió al público—. Así que, alumnos de Hogwarts, escriban en los sobres los nombres de quienes quieren que representen a sus casas en este juego— todos se pusieron a escribir, los de su casa parecieron dudar por primera vez en la noche, ¿el alcohol les habrá afectado? Todos se miraban unos a otros—. Slytherins, por favor— dijo con cierta burla—, elijan a los compañeros que _más_ — recalcó la palabra con énfasis— posibilidades tenga de darles puntos.

Lo único que ocasionó Jordan fue ganarse caras de fastidio por parte de las serpientes. Malfoy no estaba feliz con verlo ahí, se supone que ya se ha graduado ¿para qué demonios se quedaba?

—Fue invitado a ser el presentador por los Hufflepuffs— le dijo Pansy en su Sala Común—, también lo fueron los gemelos Weasley. Al parecer querían que todo fuese algo más interesante.

No sabía si era una suerte o no, pero los hermanos comadreja no los acompañarían esa noche.  
Lee movió su varita y un reloj con cuenta regresiva de 30 segundos apareció.

Malfoy veía como el tiempo pasaba, tortuosamente. ¿A quién pondría él en su sobre ahora? ¿Blaise, Pansy, Theo? ¿A los alumnos mayores e incompetentes del último año? No se hablaba mucho con ellos, salvo con el actual delegado de su casa (tampoco es como que destacarán tanto), y Crabbe y Goyle no eran precisamente los mejores representantes de su casa; Draco ni siquiera terminaba de entender como habían terminado en Slytherin.

Lo que tenía bastante claro es que no votaría por sí mismo, muy diferente a lo que pensasen todos tal vez; lo que menos deseaba ese año era verse involucrado en otro torbellino de inesperados eventos, con miles de problemas que luego tendría arreglar. Ya tenía suficientes con los que causaban los de menores años y los que había ahora en la mansión.  
Levantó su mirada del sobre; quedaban solo 13 segundos más. ¿Pero tan rápido había paso 17 segundos? Su mirada pasó por las demás casas, distrayéndose de la labor que debía de cumplir. Una inoportuna pregunta apareció en su cabeza, ¿quiénes podrían quedar clasificados?

En Hufflepuff no había muchos buenos adversarios. Sí, la gran mayoría de ellos se destacaba, pero solían hacerlo en Herbología o en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Dudaba que uno de los retos fuese podar algunos rosales o domar a un hipogrifo (por favor que eso último no ocurriera).  
Claramente, la muerte de Cedric Diggory les traería problemas. Tal vez ese molesto de Zacharias Smith clasificase. ¿Abbott? Ella ni que dudarlo.

En Ravenclaw la historia era diferente. Los chicos eran bastante inteligentes y competentes (si no hubiese ido a Slytherin, claramente esa casa sería su segunda opción). Pero el problema es que muchos (no todos, claro) en el ámbito deportivo o algo que involucre un riesgo no previamente calculado, no estaban lo bastante calificados para afrontarlo.  
Actuar sin pensar era más típico de los molestos leones cabeza de chorlito. Cho Chang fácilmente podría salir como representante; en cambio, no conocía mucho de la relación de su pequeña amiga Lovegood con sus compañeros, pero esa sangre pura era capaz de mucho. Él mismo había estado impresionado. No lo había expresado ante nadie, solamente a ella.

Finalmente, la casa de los “dorados leones”. El sentimiento de rabia y resentimiento le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Seis años, seis años en los que había estado en ese colegio y esos seis años Slytherin pudo haber ganado la Copa de las Casas (todos en su casa se habían esforzado para ganar puntos), pero no.  
Poco importaba lo que ellos hicieran, no podían competir con la generosidad que tenía el director Dumbledore con ellos. ¿Regalarles puntos? Era injusto. En su primera premiación hasta Longbottom había recibido puntos. ¿Por qué, por enfrentarse a sus amigos? No fastidies, él había hecho eso siempre, pero, claro, solo a ellos se le reconocía ese estúpido mérito.

Desde su primer año en ese colegio había presenciado en primer plano la injusticia que había para su casa, y lo que más rabia le daba es que no podía hacer nada. Y todo era la culpa del torpe de... Potter.

Quedaban 4 segundos pero su mirada buscó la del Gryffindor. ¿Estaría ahí? Pero que tonta pregunta; por Salazar, ese niño era más famoso que los artículos de Rita Skeeter.  
Tenía que estar por algún lado, pero el tiempo se agotaba y su sobre aún estaba en blanco. Rápidamente escribió el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, deseando que su querido amigo Blaise no lo matase luego de meterlo en esto, y lo cerró cuando terminó.

Habiéndose cumplido el tiempo los sobres volaron a las copas de sus respectivas casas. Los rojos en la copa del león, los verdes para la serpiente, los amarillos en la del tejón y los azules para la del cuervo. Las plumas simplemente desaparecieron de sus manos.  
Los sobres parecían consumirse al entrar en contacto con el blanco fuego que había aparecido en las cuatro copas, ellas elegirían parcialmente a los magos y brujas que participarán en esto.

—Bueno, miren— empezó a decir Jordan, señalando la copa dorada que había comenzado a moverse bruscamente. Su fuego cambió drásticamente a un intenso contraste entre el rojo y el dorado—. La casa de Gryffindor ya ha elegido a su favorito. Pero que rápido. Descubramos, gente, quien es el elegido.

Un humeante papelito fue expulsado y, tambaleante, cayó sobre la mano de Lee.

—¡Miren que sorpresa, voto unánime! Pues los leones han elegido al capitán de su equipo Pasa a adelante, ¡Harry Potter!

Los aplausos llenaron la sala, incluso algunos de sus compañeros aplaudieron por lo bajo. La multitud con pines rojos dejaba pasar a un niño con anteojos que caminaba con cierto apuro desde el fondo de la sala.  
No era una sorpresa, ¿o sí? Después de todo, había sido él quien había hecho que sus años tan esperados en esta escuela se fueran a la basura.  
Potter se paró al lado de Jordan, mientras que la representante de la casa se acercaba a él y con el ligero toque de su varita cambió el color de su pin por un color dorado, haciendo que este tomase poco a poco la forma de un león. "Predecible", pensó Malfoy. En medio de este apareció una G, la inicial de la casa. Suponía que eso sería lo que distinguiría a los capitanes del resto del equipo.

Pero las verdes orbes del chico parecían estar buscando algo, ¿qué se le había perdió ahora? Potter, ¿qué tan torpe puedes llegar a ser? Extrañamente, esas verdes orbes recorrían con poca sutileza la casa de Slytherin. ¿Buscaría a uno de los suyos? Sus plateados ojos le miraron fijamente, él hizo lo mismo. ¿Lo había buscado a él? No, imposible.  
Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del moreno y, como si fuese una alucinación, vio como Potter le guiñaba el ojo. Frunció el ceño y Potter rió ante la acción. "Cretino", dijo Draco inconscientemente, desviando su vista hacia otro lado de la sala, “El gran Harry Potter ya está pasado de copas, pero que idiota”.

Otros tres chamuscados papeles salieron disparados hacia la mano de Lee. Llamó así a Granger, Weasley y, oh sorpresa, a la menor del clan de las comadrejas, Ginny Weasley. Todos ellos, sonrientes, se acomodaron a los costados de Potter, esperando a que la niña de cabello castaño transformarse sus pines también. El trío de oro y la pequeña niña Weasley, wow, todos ellos iban a participar en este concurso. "Que maravilla", se quejó mentalmente.  
Así continuó la noche. Fue la copa de los Ravenclaw quien luego pareció elegir a la bruja más votada. Como Draco Malfoy había predicho, Cho Chang había salido como capitana. Luego, y para su agrado, salió Luna.

Luna y él ya no se llevaban mal, sus ideas eran bastante distintas, divertidas, hasta podría llamarlas _creativas_. Se había llegado a disculpar por haberla tratado mal antes (lo que era bastante), pero ahora no eran otra cosa que amigos, pero nadie debía de saberlo, atraerán la peor de las atenciones. Simplemente ahora se preguntaba ¿cómo ella pudo caerle mal?

Para sorpresa del mundo mágico, Padma Patil también había sido elegida, además de su compañero Michael Corner, al parecer el único mago en el grupo de los Ravenclaws.  
Hannah Abbott, destacada alumna cabe decir, fue la primera de los Hufflepuffs en tener la insignia de capitana en forma de tejón. Smith sí fue elegido, como también lo había sido MacMillan. Justin Finch-Fletchley fue el último.

"Pobres Hufflepuffs", rió Draco, "deben de estar desesperado para elegir a alguien como Smith". Era bastante obvio que Zacharias Smith no era de su agrado, a pesar de ser un sangre pura. Era odioso.

Pero la copa de Slytherin no se movía, no hacía nada. El fuego en su interior seguía apacible, con ese color blanco que ya le estaba llegando a fastidiar. Nada pasaba, sentía los ojos de las demás personas sobre los de su casa. ¿Qué pasaría si la copa se negaba a elegir? Pues era bastante claro que no jugarían ese año tampoco, ni el siguiente, ni el que le seguía a ese. Sería él personalmente el que iba a fundir esa maldita cosa por causarles tal...

—¡Draco, Draco!— le susurraba Pansy a su costado, sacudiendo bruscamente su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¡Ve, te están llamando!

—¿Qué?— susurró, volviendo en sí—. ¿Pero en qué...?

No sabía en qué momento se había desconectado del mundo, pero no había escuchado el momento preciso en el que el fuego se había tornado bruscamente en un verde metálico y había expulsado un papel, ni en el instante en que Jordan había dicho su nombre. Ay no, esperen un segundo, todos detengan el mundo, ¿él había sido el más votado? Suspiró. Que horrible vida tenía.

Su orgullo tardó en tomar control sobre cada fibra de su cuerpo, y tan pronto como apareció caminó con la cabeza en alto hacia donde había sido llamado, con su rostro inexpresivo, tratando de ocultar la frustración y fastidio que sentía en esos momentos, y los aplausos de sus compañeros como música de fondo. Definitivamente castigaría a los que le habían elegido.

Miró un momento a su costado. Donde se encontraban los cuatro elegidos de Gryffindor, Harry Potter le veía divertido. ¿Qué demonios quería con él ahora?  
El representante de su casa, un Slytherin alto, de claros cabellos y negros ojos, se acercó rápidamente a él para cambiar su insignia. Ahora, una hermosa serpiente de plata con una S hacia en su pecho. Al terminar, el chico se apartó de él luego de guiñarle el ojo. Draco solo le sonrió.  
Para su sorpresa, el nombre de Blaise Zabini sí fue pronunciado, tanto como los de Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott. Oh fantástico, por lo menos él no sería el único sufriendo esto.

Rio por un momento. Había tenido razón, los Slytherins de grados mayores (a excepción de sus amigos, claro) no eran los bastante talentosos para ser elegidos. Por lo menos su casa no era tan inconsciente para no elegir los claros cuatro mejores. Ya no sabía si estar ahí adelante, viendo como su pin verde se tornaba plateado y tomaba la forma de una bella serpiente, era algo malo o bueno.

Su equipo se posicionó al lado del de los Hufflepuffs. No quería acercarse a los Gryffindors, a Potter en especial. Ya el whisky de fuego debió de haberle afectado sus pocas neuronas para que en esos momentos se encontrara sonriéndole.

—¡Amigos, les presento con gran orgullo a los participantes de este gran torneo!— gritó para finalizar Lee, acompañado de grandes vítores de parte del público. Ellos, los participantes, solo se dedicaban a saludar.

Rio al ver a sus amigos, amaba el no ser el único con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

—Esto va a ser una mierda— le susurró Blaise, luego de que su insignia fuese cambiada, causando que Draco rió por lo bajo.

—No tienes ni idea.

Fue un maldito impulso, pero no pudo evitar el voltear a ver Potter. Para su sorpresa, o ya no tanto llegado a este punto, este le seguía viendo, divertido. Iba a abrir su viperina boca y decir algo para cabrearle (algo bastante fácil estos días), pero ninguna palabra vino a su mente en contra del cara rajada. No tuvo otra que contestar simplemente con su característica mirada de superioridad.

Así, los dos mayores rivales de Hogwarts le dieron rienda suelta a esa maldita competencia, tan conocida por los alumnos.  
En el momento que Lee despidió a todos con su molesto humor verde y les llamó exclusivamente a ellos.

En ese instante, Draco Malfoy supo que el Mes de las Casas, para su desgracia, ya había empezado.


	2. Caítulo 2- Verdad, Reto o Castigo

En el momento en el que Lee Jordan pasó por tercera vez sobre el pedazo de pared despejada enfrente del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, Hannah le preguntó:

—¿Es obligatorio participar hoy?

El moreno pareció pensarlo por unos segundos.

—No, no es obligatorio quedarse— es aseguró-, no hoy. Lo de hoy será algo así como una pre-prueba, un juego recreativo, o como quieran llamarlo. Sí se van o no, no quitará o sumará puntos para ustedes y sus casas.

—Y, si nos quedamos— añadió Ernie—, ¿qué cosa jugaremos?

En Jordan apareció una amplia sonrisa, a la vez que pasados unos segundos una gran puerta apareció en frente suyo: La Sala de Menesteres.

—Entren, mis queridos amigos.

Al abrir la puerta y pasar a la misteriosa y cambiante sala, se pudo ver como todo el lugar estaba cálidamente decorado con cuatro colores dividiendo toda la sala. Cómodos sillones y almohadas de los vívidos colores estaban en acomodados en el suelo, formando un gran círculo.

Para cada asiento había un vaso de vidrio pequeño. Y en el centro, había una botella mediana, con un líquido incoloro en su interior.

Cinco chicos se retiraron de la sala, ya sea por el sueño que tenían (el caso de Finch-Fletchley y Nott), porque fueron lo bastante inteligentes para intuir que aquello no era nada bueno (Granger), o tal vez pensaron que no valía la pena arriesgarse (Chang).

Cinco asientos desaparecieron tras su salida.

Los demás se acomodaron en sus asientos. Slytherin estaba entre Gryffindor (a su derecha) y Hufflepuff (a su izquierda), con el grupo de Ravenclaws enfrente de ellos. Draco no lo notó al principio, pero terminó sentándose al lado de Potter y Zabini. 

Arrugó el ceño al darse cuenta. ¿Otra vez Potter? Ya no se encontraba a sonriéndole a escondidas como en la ceremonia, y sus nervios parecieron por fin calmarse. Lo que supo después fue que en su pecho algo le molestaba, algo no estaba bien.

—En esta noche joven, ustedes estarán jugando "Verdad, Reto o Castigo".

Otros dos se fueron al solo oír el nombre del juego: Michael Corner y Hannah Abbott. Sus sitios también hicieron lo mismo.

Tres Slytherins y tres Gryffindors, en las demás casas solo dos habían quedado.

—Al parecer ningún otro Slytherin o Gryffindor se irá- los seis negaron—. Oh, este será un interesante juego.

Lee se acerco al centro del círculo y tomó en sus manos la botella con el líquido transparente.

—Algunos ya conocen este juego...

—Es como el juego muggle, ¿no es así?— le interrumpió Zabini, con un ligero tono de fastidio—. ¿Qué hay de divertido en ello?

Lee le hizo una seña para que esperase .

El presentador sacó un poco de polvo gris de sus bolsillo y fue poniendo un poco en la mano de cada jugador. Volvió a su sitio y dijo por lo bajo unas cuantas palabras.

El polvo fue convirtiendo en humo, dejando en la mano de los presentes algo parecido a un sello. Cada uno con un animal diferente, lo que ellos conocían como el animal de tu alma.

Como ya era conocido, un ciervo apareció en la mano de Potter, un terrier en la de Ronald y un caballo en la de Ginny. Pero Draco desconocía los de los demás. Sabía que Pansy tendría una lechuza y Blaise una mamba negra, ¿pero él? Decidió al final no, sabía que aquello era solo un juego, pero conocía lo suficiente a su alma para no querer ver que clase de horrible animal le había tocado.

—Es un pacto- les explicó Jordan—. Verán, Zabini tiene razón— “No, no la tiene”, pensó Draco—, jugar de la manera muggle sería demasiado aburrido—Blaise sonrió—, por eso es que el juego está hechizado. Cada vez que decidan elegir verdad— tomó la mediana botella del centro entre sus manos-, tendrán que beber lo que hay en esta botella. ¿Alguien ya adivinó lo que hay aquí dentro?

—Qué más va a ser, Jordan- respondió Draco—. Lo que me preocupa es de donde demonios has sacado tanto  _ Veritaserum  _ para este juego.

Lee rio, sorprendiendo a algunos.

—Bueno, bueno, al parecer los Slytherins también tiene su propia Hermione Granger entre los suyos— bromeó. Los demás rieron ante el comentario, incluso Harry. Eso fastidió al rubio—. Créelo o no, Malfoy, conseguirlo no es tan difícil, no si logras halagar al profesor correcto.

"Oh no", se dijo el rubio a sí mismo, "no voy a querer estar cerca de mi padrino cuando se entere de lo que Slughorn está haciendo..."

Y era que el profesor Snape se había ido de Hogwarts, no estaba despedido, pero él le había dicho que Voldemort en persona le había pedido hacer un trabajito.

Draco ya sabía que Snape era un espía de Dumbledore en las filas del enemigo, así que no le fue difícil dar explicaciones al director; sin embargo, la misión que se le fue asignada no le permitió ser el profesor de reemplazo en la materia que más había deseado enseñar: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Remus Lupin, un ex-profesor suyo y un ya conocido hombre lobo, había sido reasignado al puesto. Así como Lupin había recuperado su puesto, Horace Slughorn iba a suplir a su padrino en la clase de Pociones por el tiempo que este estuviese fuera, empero, para su suerte, Severus Snape seguía siendo la cabeza de Slytherin. Eso, por lo menos, era un consuelo para Draco.

—Y quien decida elegir reto— añadió Lee— deberá de cumplirlo, a menos que prefiera sufrir un inmenso dolor durante todo el resto del juego.

La mayoría de los jugadores palidecieron, inclusive los Slytherins.

—Diviértanse, campeones— les animó Jordan con sus risas ante sus reacciones, antes de salir de la Sala de Menesteres, dejándolos completamente solos.

"¿En qué me he metido?", se preguntó Draco, "¿ Por qué no le hice caso a Theo ? Debí irme con él".

El salón se sumió en un incómodo silencio.

A la mente del príncipe Slytherin vino la imagen de una cerveza de mantequilla; tenía sed. En la reunión por estar ocupado tratando de controlar sus impulsos de escapar de la casa de los Hufflepuffs no había probado nada de lo que ellos habían preparado.

Delante suyo un rebosante vaso de la espumante bebida apareció. Sus demás compañeros se sorprendieron al ver comida parecer mágicamente, minutos después cada uno tenía una bebida delante suyo y alguno que otro (en especial Ronald Weasley) algo de comer.

—Creo que no tenemos de otra- soltó repentinamente Ginny Weasley-. Si nadie quiere empezar, lo haré yo.

Le dio una rápida mirada al salón y su mirada se posó sobre Smith.

—Zacharias, ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto, obviamente.

—Te reto a...- la más pequeña de los Weasley le dio otra mirada rápida a sus compañeros. Luego sonrió diabólicamente- inventes algo sucio y se lo digas a la persona de tu costado.

Draco casi se atraganta con su propia bebida, y no fue el único. En cambio, Smith no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, y supuso que no debería hacerlo con él tampoco. Era un estudiante de sexto año, ese tipo de cosas eran típicas de oír después de todo, pero... bueno, nunca fue un tema realmente cercano a él. Zacharias miró a quiénes tenían a ambos lados: Ernie y Padma.

—¿Cualquier lado?

— _ Cualquiera _ , Zacharias.

Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en los labios del Hufflepuff. Le indicó con una seña a Ernie que se acercase, sorprendiendo a todos (e indignando a Padma), y empezó a hablarle al oído. Mientras le susurraba apoyó su mano en la pierna de Ernest. Las mejillas de Ernie MacMillan se encendieron como luces de Navidad al cabo de unos segundos.

—O-Ok, ok—con su respiración ahora agitada y su tono de voz que parecía temblar, alejó con cierto apuro a Smith—. Ya cumpliste, le toca a Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood también vio a los demás y terminó posando su mirada en el Slytherin de platinado cabello.

—Malfoy, ¿verdad o reto?

Draco no sabía realmente qué responder o, especialmente, cómo interpretar la divertida y dulce sonrisa que Luna le dirigía. La mente de la Ravenclaw podría en ese instante estar pensando en cosas tan…  _ creativas  _ que dudaba que elegir "reto" fuera la mejor idea.

—Verdad— respondió, tomando la botella con el Veritaserum y se sirvió un poco (muy poco) en su vaso vacío.

Smith y Ernie soltaron unas risitas en contra del Slytherin.

—Valiente como siempre, ¿no,  _ serpiente _ ?--soltó uno de ellos.

Draco los ignoró. Al beber el líquido, sintió como la poción tomaba posesión de cada nervio su cuerpo poco a poco. Oh, no le iba a gustar esto para nada. Nunca había probado de primera mano el daño que tal clase de pociones podían hacer, no cuando con su padrino se quedaba a hasta tardes hora para aventajarlo ciertos temas de su materia. 

—¿Belleza o inteligencia?--preguntó.

Ok, era una cosa fácil.

—¿En mí o...?- dudó.

—Sí, ¿si tuvieses que elegir entre tener belleza o inteligencia, qué escogerías?

—Vamos, Luna- dijo Ron—, todos sabemos que él...

—Inteligencia— respondió automáticamente Draco, dejando a muchos con la boca abierta, especialmente a Weasley.

—Ok, eso sí que no me lo esperaba— soltó Ginny.

Draco solo arrugó su ceño, soltando un leve bufido de enojo. Luna parecía feliz con su respuesta, y verla tranquila le bajó los humos.

—Tú turno, Patil.

—¿Verdad o reto, Harry?

—Reto—respondió algo distraído el moreno, que parecía haber estado viendo su interesante mano.

—Te reto que trates de seducir a la persona que... Zabini elija.

¿Seducir? Ja, Potter estaba perdido, y eso era lo también que expresaba su rostro en esos momentos. Si Zabini tuviera una pizca de compasión en el alma podría ser que escogería a la menor de las comadrejas (su actual novia, por cierto) y todo terminaría con risas y muchos colores. El único problema en esa lógica era que eso era exactamente lo contrario al clásico estilo de su amigo. Ambos, Potter y él, sabían de primera que si Blaise elegía a otra persona (hasta a Luna) el reto para él sería bastante humillante… y divertido. Humillante para Potter y divertido para todos los demás, en especial él.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír inconscientemente, sin llegar a notar lo nada discreto que había sido con aquel gesto (como normalmente lo era) y , para su infinita suerte, ninguno de los presentes pareció querer pasarlo desapercibido.

—Al parecer, Malfoy está encantado con esa idea— soltó con sorna Padma.

Las palabras de la chica le sacaron de sus pensamientos, pero su suerte actuó por su cuenta; Zabini terminó posando una mirada en él.

—Perdóname, por favor- dijo con tono divertido, palmeando la mano de Malfoy en forma de consuelo. 

Este abrió su ojos antes sus palabras.

—Ah no, no, no, no. Blaise te juro que...

—Draco— sentenció, cortando así su amenaza.

Al instante, ambos enemigos intercambiaron miradas. Iba a matar a Blaise después de esto, ¿cómo se atrevía a humillarlo de esa manera?

Frunció su ceño y se levantó de su asiento ante el ademán de Potter que le hacía para que se acercase.

—La tienes difícil, hermano- comentó Weasley, dándole palmadas de ánimo a su amigo en el hombro.

Draco llegó hasta Potter y se le quedó mirando, ¿para que le quería tan cerca? Luego este palmeó sus piernas indicando que... ¡¿Qué?!

—Oh no, no, no y no. Potter tú estás loco si crees que...

—Es un reto, Malfoy- espetó- Mira, yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto, pero tienes que dejar que lo haga o creo que ambos vamos a sufrir las consecuencias que Lee impuso— le debatió el moreno.

Bufó, y a regañadientes se sentó sobre sus piernas y cruzó las suyas. Quería morirse.

—Te voy a matar por esto, Potter- susurró Malfoy, ya estando bastante cerca de él.

Pero Potter no respondió a su amenaza, en cambio pegó su boca a su oído y un cálido aire golpeó su nuca; todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Oh, detengan esto por favor.

—Terminemos con esto rápido, Malfoy- le susurró Harry. Él por primera vez no le debatió y asintió.

—Solo sonrójate o algo parecido.

—Ja, dijo "intenta", no que lo tenías que conseguir.

Algo mosqueado, Draco se removió un poco, causando que Potter se mordió ligeramente su labio, ¿le habría dolido? Malfoy sonrió satisfactoriamente. 

Estuvieron por unos segundos así, pero la molesta voz de Smith repentinamente los detuvo.

—Creo que deberíamos detenerlos antes de que se pongan a follar.

No había reparado en ello. Todos los presentes les veían a ambos con los ojos en blanco, algunos sonrojados por vergüenza, otros descarados mirándolos atentamente. Pansy le miraba pícara, al igual Blaise. Y su amiga de Ravenclaw le veía... ¿orgullosa? No sabría decir.

Se levantó en el acto y retornó a su sitio. Sus mejillas ardían. Al volver a posar su vista en el moreno, vio como su novia ahora parecía ignorarlo. Eso esa lo único bueno de todo aquello, al parecer cierto Gryffindor estará en abstinencia por algún tiempo.

De ahí en adelante nada mejoró. El tierno juego que recordaba de su niñez (sí, lo había jugado alguna vez con sus amigos) no se parecía en nada a esto, no, definitivamente no. Todos, o la gran mayoría de los chicos (ejem, Smith y MacMillan) siempre terminaban relacionando los retos con el alcohol, ¿pero qué les ocurría?

"Toma seis vasos de whiskeys de fuego en 15 segundo", "Toma media botella de brandy". Cosas así. ¿Lo peor? La sala aparecía todo lo que los retos demandaban.

Para su sorpresa, muchas de las verdades, hasta algunos retos, se iban por otro campo. Sexual, a eso se refería. Claro, nadie (gracias, Merlín) retó a nadie a que se cogiese a alguien, pero con el grupo que tenía ahí presente pocos les faltaba para hacerlo.

¿Una víctima de ellos? Él. Ya de por sí tuvo que dejarse "conquistar" por el héroe Gryffindor del mundo mágico, el reto que le siguió, que vino por parte de un Weasley ya bastante borracho, fue peor. Besar a todos los presentes por cinco segundos (claro, y el muy maldito se excluyó a sí mismo solamente).

En un principio no le pareció tan malo, aunque había claras excepciones, después de todo podría simplemente besarlos en la mejilla y listo. Pero no, Patil o alguien más le hizo a Ronald darse cuenta de su “error” y él terminó especificando. "En la boca, Malfoy, no seas miedoso", le dijo con burla. Que hijo de… 

Se levantó de su sitio, indignado. ¿Miedoso? Ya quisieras comadreja. Miró de reojo a sus dos costado, definitivamente empezaría por Zabini.

¿Su único consuelo? Todos estaban suficientemente borrachos ya para que luego nadie recuerde nada, incluso tal vez él.

Su tortura empezó. Con Blaise y Pansy no pasó nada del otro mundo. Como quería tanto los dos Hufflepuffs presentes, literalmente presionó su boca contra la de ellos. Al parecer les dolió, pero para él que lo estaba sufriendo era lo mejor del mundo.

Antes de Lovegood estaba Padma Patil, con una cara de asco bien disimulada le dio un rápido beso y pasó con Luna. La Ravenclaw le miró y le pidió que acercara el rostro. Hizo caso y ella le tomó con suavidad y le acercó. Su labios apenas y se rozaron, pero eso era un beso. Al separarse ambos rieron, enserio adoraba a su nueva amiga.

Pero luego realizó algo ¿Y los Gryffindors? Eran dos, lo sabía, en ese momento los estaba viendo a ambos. La menor hija de las comadrejas se dejó dar un pico, porque sus ojos ya casi estaban cerrados. Apenas se separaron, Ginny Weasel cayó al instante dormida junto a su hermano. Antes de mirar a su derecha deseó que Potter estuviera en el mismo estado que su novia, pero como tenía una suerte de mierda no fue así. 

Harry Potter lo veía con sus grandes ojos verdes, solo faltaba él. Pero Draco ya empezaba a cabecear debido al sueño, ¿siempre sus ojos habían sido tan brillantes?

Miró a su alrededor y parecía que los demás habían caído por los retardados efectos del alcohol en un sueño profundo. ¿Por qué se habían demorado tanto?

Blaise y Pansy descansaban uno sobre el otro, los dos Hufflepuffs igual. Luna se había acomodado sobre su mullida almohada azul, mientras que a Padma parecía que un torbellino le había pasado encima, revolviéndole todo el cabello y la ropa. Todos estaban dormidos, todos menos Harry Potter. Bufó y resignado se acercó al moreno. 

Pero no hizo nada más, lo pensó por un momento. Él podía evitar el besarse con Potter, no había más testigos que ellos dos, después de todo, dudaba que Harry Potter estuviera desesperado por comerle la boca.

Un pequeño dolor en su cabeza llegó tan rápido como la idea apareció, haciendo que fuese descartada en el instante. Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra.

Antes de que pudiese agacharse y besarlo, Potter se levantó de su asiento, causando que Draco diera unos pasos hacia atrás, y al instante lo pegó a él. Quiso retroceder, pero el puñetero niño que vivió ya lo tenía bien sujeto de su cintura. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Acarició sus labios con su pulgar derecho, su rostro definitivamente estaba demasiado cerca. Empezó a removerse, puso sus brazos contra el pecho de Potter para crear cierta distancia, pero ni eso bastaba, no ahora.

Llegó un momento en que Potter estaba tan pegado a él que lograba escuchar su pesada respiración y sus suave voz susurrar casi en silencio su nombre. Lo que sea que Potter estuviese haciendo provocaba miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. 

Con la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, los rasgos de los dos muchachos parecían acentuarse. Cada cosa que le había molestado de Potter todos esos años estaban delante suyo, pero ahora, para su sorpresa, ninguna de sus alarmas se habían activado, sino que eran estas mismas las que ansiaban por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, querían aún más.

Fue cuando Potter desasió ligeramente el agarre sobre su delgada cintura que volvió a ver esos ojos verdes sobre él, mirándolo sin el rencor que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ellos. 

—Hermoso- le oyó decir, mientras que su mente se concentraba en agudizar todos sus sentidos—, eres realmente hermoso, Malfoy.

Ahora lo sentía todo. Podía sentir con total claridad como esas esmeraldas penetraban su alma, como esa maldita cicatriz dejaba de molestarle, su aliento cálido que suavemente chocaba contra su sensible piel, la sonrisa de estúpido que ahora el azabache se cargaba en el rostro de mierda que tenía. 

Oh, pero por Merlín, sentía que las piernas le fallaban. De seguro, de no ser por la manera en que Potter lo tenía agarrado ya se hubiera caído al suelo. Oh, Salazar, ahora era bastante consciente de lo bien que sus manos se sentían sobre su propio cuerpo.

"Carajo, Draco, contrólate", se reprochó en algún momento, "No eres un adolescente hormonal. Solo tienes que cumplir un reto y te podrás ir, no te distraigas".

Oh, pero en el instante en el que Harry Potter estuvo a solo centímetros de sus labios no pudo evitar dejar de pensar. Eso le hizo cuestionarse, ¿deseaba de verdad alejarse?

Ese pelambre leonino que tenía, tan suaves, a diferencia de lo que él pensaba al verlo caminar por los pasillos. Su cabellera por sí sola dejaba caer perfectas hebras de cabello negro que adornaban su moreno rostro. Ahora ya no le molestaba lo desordenados que sus cabellos ´pudiesen estar en esos momentos, incluso podía decir le gustaba más que estuviesen así. 

Merlín, ¿pero por qué nunca había notado que Potter tenía músculos? De no haber estado en esa situación, de seguro nunca lo habría sabido. Definitivamente el Quidditch le hacía bien. 

¿Tanto alcohol en el sistema de un mago acaso tenía los mismos efectos que la Amortentia?

El aliento cálido del Gryffindor volvió a hacer temblar su piel. Alcohol, olía al dulce vino tinto muggle que había sido retado a tomar unas horas antes. El sonrojo sobre sus mejillas era parcialmente visible, nada que ver con el de él. Parecía una de esas banderas escarlatas de los Gryffindors. Merlín, todo él estaba ardiendo.

El agarre sobre su cintura se afianzó, cortando su respiración por unos segundos.

—Potter... s-suéltame— le ordenó, no se había escuchado tan enojado como había deseado, pero es que...no podía.

Reaccionó solo al sentir el roce de los labios del contrario contra los suyos. Apartó de inmediato su rostro.

Empezó de nuevo a forcejear entre los brazos del Gryffindor sin cambio alguno. Malfoy era más grande que él, por casi media cabeza, pero, como él mismo había podido comprobar, Potter era todo lo contrario a un debilucho. Al parecer, no era como siempre lo había imaginado. Definitivamente la ropa que antes usualmente usaba no le ayudaba más que para hacerlo ver demasiado flaco y pequeño. En fuerza debía de admitir que el niño que vivió para joderle la vida le vencía. 

El agarre firme en su cintura, aunque no le dolía, evitaba que esa serpiente se zafase de los trucos del león. Era un juego que ya no quería jugar, ya no más...

—Dime— dijo Potter contra su cuello, ocultando su rostro—, ¿por qué no puedo ser como los demás, Malfoy?— aquella pregunta detuvo en él cualquier movimiento, captando su total atención—. Soy el único al que te negarias a besar; lo hiciste hasta con Smith.

Draco se estremeció. En la diminuta figura de Potter, diminuta en comparación a la suya, toda la debilidad que alguna vez había visto se esfumó ante sus ojos. Imponente, fuerte, su voz grave estaba acabando con su propia cordura. Por Merlín,  _ deseaba más de él. _

Su nariz entre sus negros cabellos logró reconocer el aroma que antes captado tan levemente. Café. Tal vez nunca se había percatado de ello, pero el moreno tenía impregnado en sus cabellos ese adictivo olor. Le era tan familiar que le pareció alguna vez haberlo olido en una clase Pociones.

No se trataba de ese duro y amargo olor característico del café puro, sino uno más...dulce y acaramelado. _ Lo amaba. _

—Hueles a vainilla- susurró el Gryffindor, su voz era un suave ronroneo contra la expuesta piel de su cuello. Cada que su caliente aliento chocaba contra ella no hacía más que excitarlo, más rápido de lo que alguna vez creyó posible—. Adoro ese olor, ¿lo sabías? Pues claro que sí, tu único propósito en el colegio es volverse loco. Totalmente  _ loco… por ti _ . 

Restregó una veces más su nariz e inaló profundamente.

—Reconfortante, cálido…— suspiró—. Me encanta,  _ Draco _ , me  _ encantas _ — repetía.

Por el cuerpo del Slytherin una corriente eléctrica se disparó. El Gryffindor.. Sí, lo había llamado por su nombre, estaba seguro. Un leve cosquilleo se instaló en su zona ínitima, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—Lo adoro. Es…  _ eres _ alguien capaz de recordarme todo lo bueno,  _ todo lo que aún me falta por conseguir _ — Malfoy soltó un gemido en cuanto sintió los labios de Potter rozar su cuello—. Eres un aroma, una persona, que siempre estuvo presente en mi vida, pero que este año en Pociones llegué a descubrir lo importante que eres para mí— rio—. Fui uun idiota por dejarte escapar en primer año. 

Draco abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa. ¿Él...? ¿Potter lo había olido en Pociones? ¿Cuándo…? Las palabras del león le producían un leve escalofría.  _ Lo había dejado ir... _

Potter se removió entre su cuello.

—Pero no te basta con verme todos los días, ¿no es así?— continuó—, quieres acabar con mi cordura- la legua del héroe del mundo mágico le provocó costillas al rozar con su piel—. Tu aroma, ese tan caractrísstico de ti y solo ti,  _ Draco _ , es capaz corromper a un ser humano— otro suave beso; la blanquecina piel de la serpiente parecía volverse más sensible con cada beso que Potter le dedicaba—. Y ya lo hecho, conmigo. Llega a ser tan afrodisíaco, tan empalagoso, tan…— sintió a Potter sonreír sobre su cuello—  _ irresistible _ .

Un suave gemido salió de sus labios luego de sentir como Potter mordía su sensible piel. Enlazó su brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. Hasta ese momento, Draco no había notado lo rápido que iba a su corazón. Harry Potter, y no otro, era el culpable del estado en el que se encontraba.

Si alguien en su vida le hubiese dicho que, estando a solas y pasados de copas, Potter y él terminarían así, en esa situación,... muy posiblemente le hubiese maldecido y luego le hubiese quitado puntos a su casa, incluso si hubiese sido una serpiente como él.

Harry por fin levantó su mirada y el verde irrefrenable de sus ojos se enamoró del plateado color que brillaba en los suyos. Su mano fue hasta su mejilla y el león rompió con el poco espacio que separaba ambos cuerpos.

El reto al fin se había cumplido, y puede que hasta sobrepasará los iniciales cinco segundos. Puede que hasta se fueran por un poco más, luego de que Draco terminase enredando sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del león, y este aprovechó para volver a juntar sus labios con los de la serpiente, tal vez más de una vez esa noche.

**°°°**

El día siguiente, Draco Malfoy se levantó con un dolor impensable, no solo en la cabeza, sino todo su cuerpo. Se removió entre sus sábanas verdes. Por los malditos de ayer tenía más que una jaqueca con lo que lidiar hoy, afortunadamente para él era domingo.

—Al fin despertaste- le dijo Theo—. Los demás ya están desayunando en el comedor.

Nott tenía una apariencia descansada, radiante, muy diferente como él se sentía o se veía. 

—Me quiero morir- renegó, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza para tratar de detener el mareo que le abrumaba-. Me duele absolutamente todo el cuerpo.

—Que raro, Draco— dijo Nott, mirándolo extrañado-,a Pansy y a Blaise solo les dolía la cabeza- de repente una mirada pícara apareció en sus ojos—. ¿No te habrás tirado a nadie, no, Malfoy?

Él negó inmediatamente, pero no tenía nada que decir para demostrarlo. Los recuerdos de ayer eran bastante confusos.

—Lo dudo, todo está bastante borroso, pero no me dolería todo si fuese así.

—Quién sabe- dijo Theo con una sonrisa socarrona, encogiéndose de hombros, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación—.Tal vez fuiste tú el de abajo— estando en el marco de la puerta dijo:—. ¿Potter tal vez?

Sus ojos grises se pusieron en blanco y sus mejillas se pintaron de escarlata.

—¡Theo!— gritó.

Solo la risa y los pasos acelerados de Nott se escucharon por los pasillos de la Sala Común de Slytherin, mientras este esquivaba las maldiciones que su prefecto quería echarle encima.


	3. Capítulo 3- La trampa de las serpientes

Casi una semana había pasado desde que aquel loco juego había empezado en Hogwarts y hasta Harry Potter tenía que admitir que no todo había sido tan malo. 

Parecía que por lo menos aquel jueguito había logrado distraer a todo el mundo de la tremenda guerra que estaba transcurriendo a las afueras del colegio, pero se debía también a que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado tampoco había dado alertas de algún nuevo plan. 

Para deleite de todo el colegio, Gryffindor y Slytherin, antiguas casas rivales, habían temporalmente hecho las paces. ¿A qué se debía tal repentina decisión? Pues era que Lee Jordan había mandado el día siguiente de la apertura del juego a todos los capitanes que los puntos que fuesen sumados o quitados fuera del juego también contarían. Así que lo más sensato que las casas habían propuesto era un tregua. Más por su cas y la de Malfoy que por las otras dos. 

Todo el debate que desencadenó aquella situación lo valió totalmente, todo con tal de ver las caras de Potter y Malfoy al darse la mano sin que ninguno de ellos quisisera matar al otro. Un momento para conmemorar en la historia que Collins se encargó de fotografiar.

Pero toda paz y silencio solo duró por pocos segundos. El lunes otras cinco cartas hacia los capitanes fueron entregadas por la misma lechuza y de nuevo un ajetreo en todas la casas se empezó. 

Cuando Harry se reunió con todo su equipo en su Sala Común, abrió la carta y, con un simple hechizo sobre ella de parte de Hermione, la voz de Lee empezó a leerla. 

“ _ Queridos capitanes,  _

_ Es para mí un orgullo decirles que por fin este emocionante juego ha comenzado. En esta imparcial carta les estaré avisando a TODOS los retos y actividades que se llevarán a cabo esta primera semana.  _

_ Como verán, los gemelos Weasley y su servidor (o sea yo, su querido Lee Jordan), hemos elegido los primeros dos retos para este fin de semana. Pero, para la sorpresa del público, en esta edición del juego estaremos presentando un nuevo desafío.  _

_ Es cierto, para aquellos que saben del tema, que siempre se han utilizado solo los fin de semana para este entretenimento. Mas, debido a una aportación anónima, se ha decidido, con permiso de los anfitriones de este año, que los viernes también serán utilizados para una actividad extra.  _

_ Duelos, mis queridos competidores. No de magia, no, pero cada lunes de cada semana se les anunciará la actividad que se llevará acabo.  _

_ Antes de que esto se alargue mucho diré algunas de las reglas, serán pocas, tranquilos. Uno, cada jugador podrá solo jugar dos veces por semana. Esto significa que si no podrá participar en la actividad random de los viernes y a la vez en todas la demás competiciones, así que a elegir con cuidado.  _

_ Es una regla estúpida, lo sé, yo no las escribí solo. ¿Saben lo fácil que sería ganar con la suerte que se carga Potter?”  _

Mientras se leía esa parte, el rostro del mencionado se tiñó de rojo por la vergüenza.

_ “Gryffindor no tendría que hacer más que… ¡Ay!”, gritó de repente la voz de Lee, “¿Pero que demonios te sucede mujer, no ves que estoy dictando las reglas del juego?” _

__ La caligrafía de repente cambiaba por una más delicada, al igual que la voz que empezó a leer.

“ _ Mejor será que cierres la boca, Jordan, a menos que quieras que te prohiban ser el presentador y juez del juego por parcial. Así que no digas sandeces y termina de dar bien las reglas. _ ”

La nueva voz que aparecía era de una mujer.

“ _ Ya voy, ya voy. Oh no, tu vuelapluma… Ya no importa, así quedará plasmado como Ross Sny…¡ay! _ ”

_ “Que sigas, carajo. _ ”

_ “Bueno, ya, me apuro.”,  _ era imposible no reír ante la pequeña riña, y como la voz de Lee chillaba cada vez que su compañera le hacía algo, “ _ Como iba diciendo, después de cada competencia, la casa que más puntos obtenga aquel día podrá elegir al jugador de la casa con menos puntos que será eliminado. Oh, pero para la suerte de todos (de los Gryffindors en especial), los capitanes se eliminarán solo si obtienen dos puntos en contra. Potter, tienes más oportunidades, amigo. _ ” 

Harry en esos momentos solo deseaba que Lee haya hecho todas las demás cartas diferente, y que no fuesen solo copias de la que Hermione tenía en sus manos.

“ _ Las competencias comenzarán a después de que se haya impuesto el toque de queda, ¡así más les vale no ser atrapados, amigos! _ ”

“ _ Deja de reír y di lo último _ .”

“ _ ¡Que ya termino! Por Merlín, eres una…¡no espera, no, ya me callo! _ ”

“ _ Continúa, Jordan. _ ”

“ _ Antes de que alguien me desaparezca, no me mires así, Snyde, diré la actividad de este lindo viernes. Sí, mis queridos magos y brujitas, este viernes ustedes tendrán que entretener a nuestro público elegido aleatoriamente con lo que los muggles conocen como  _ Duelo de baile.”

Ginny y Hermione sonrieron, complacidas con la noticia, a diferencia del resto del grupo. Harry y Ron detestaban bailar. Lo habían odiado la noche del baile de cuarto año y lo seguían haciendo ahora. 

“ _ Está de más decir que un alumno diferente a los competidores previamente elegidos el sábado no podrá participar, sino el equipo completo será descalificado y automáticamente ocupará el último puesto, en cualquier competencia en general.  _

_ Además, para evitar el sufrimiento de todos, no serán ustedes los que elegirán las canciones. Lo sé, no debn de agradecer, sabemos que tener que elegir entre tantas canciones buenas es díficl. Ya las canciones fueron elegidas y están escondidas en el pergamino. Supongo que un  _ revelio  _ al acabar de leer esto bastará para que la vean. Ah, y pueden usar la vestimenta que desean, con eso sí tienen total libertad. _

_ Ahora por fin podré decir los restos. El sábado está programado un famoso reto entre muggles, que es conocido como  _ Tin Can Challenge _. Bonito nombre, ¿verdad? Y el domingo jugarán lo que se conoce como  _ Chubby Bunny _. Un juego bastante chistoso, gente. _

_ Así que elijan bien a sus participante y jueguen limpio por amor a Merlín.  _

_ Lee Jordan fuera. _ ”

La amenaza fue cumplida. Sobre el papel del pergamino estaba la endemoniada canción que bailaría el grupo de Gryffindors. 

—Debemos de organizarnos— opinó Hermione, Ginny la secundó—. No sabemos de qué se tratan los demás retos. Así que yo sugiero que veamos que son y luego elijamos quienes participaran en qué.

Sí…, eso no había salido muy bien. No habían encontrado nada sobre aquellos retos en ningún lado, y el tiempo se les acababa. Harry, a petición de Ginny, bailaría con ella la canción que les correspondía:  _ Señorita _ . Tenía algo de sentido que ellos dos la bailasen, después de todo era una tonada romántica y ellos eran pareja después de todo. 

Por eso, el viernes de aquella primera semana, Harry se encontraba apresurado corriendo por los pasillos del colegio para llegar a tiempo a la Sala de Menesteres. Como si no fuese suficiente. Hace dos días había llegado otra carta de Jordan, diciendo que había omitido el hecho que, los viernes, las competencias se harían inmediatamente después de las clases. 

“ _ Carajo, Jordan, para la próxima haré yo las cartas _ ”, le había regañado Ross Snyde.

Había tenido Pociones Dobles con Slughorn y el profesor había decidido específicamente ese día para alabar su trabajo y no el de Malfoy. Entre plática y plática se la había ido el tiempo. Solo rogaba que su equipo no hubiese salido ya o sabría perfectamente que sería su culpa que perdiesen. 

Por lo menos había tenido el voto de confianza de sus compañeros de casa. Sabían que bailar no era lo suyo, por suerte, así que, con tal de que no quedasen en último lugar, ellos estarían bien. Aquella vez simplemente les sonrió, pero la verdad es que estaban pidiendo mucho.

Cuando llegó, se volvió a colocar su pin de capitán que Lee había recomendado no utilizar durante clases y la Sala Cambiante apareció ante sus ojos. 

No tardó abrir la puerta y entrar por ella. No más entrar vio como todo el lugar era similar a un estadio, tal vez parecido al de Quidditch, pero mucho más pequeño. 

Habían cinco tribunas separadas, por casas supuso, y en la quinta estaban los integrantes de los equipos. Hermione le saludó y le dijo que se acercara rápido. 

En lo que era el techo, vio mientras avanzaba unas pantallas gigantes con el símbolo de una plateada serpiente en unas y en otras dos los participantes de Ravenclaw (Cho Chang y Michael Corner), que habían bailado “ _ South of the Border _ ”, y Hufflepuff (Hannah Abott y Zacharias Smith), a quienes les había tocado “ _ No Idea _ ”, y los banderines de las cuatro casas, mientras que su cerebro trataba de descifrar la canción que sonaba a todo volumen en esos momentos. 

_ 7 rings _ , ¿cómo no la había reconocido? Ginny la había estado cantando todo el verano, y muchas de sus compañeras de casa también. Su mirada curiosa se deslizó hasta llegar justamente al centro de todo, donde se suponía que el equipo de Slytherin estaría bailando (lo que le causaba mucha gracia de imaginar). 

Para su sorpresa, no eran precisamente Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott o Zabini quienes estaban entreniendo al público, sino una chica, una de largo cabello rubio brillante, el cual estaba sujeto en una cola alta. No llegaba a ver bien el color de sus ojos, pero lo demás, oh, ¡que eso sí que podía ver! 

Merlín, era hermosa. Los pasos del Gryffindor menguaron y se puso a mirar sin disimulo alguno (como lo demás del público) los movimientos hipnotizantes de aquella chica que movía perfectamente su cuerpo en el último minuto que quedaba de la canción. 

Verla le hacía preguntarse: ¡¿cómo es que en esos seis años de colegio nunca la había visto?! 

Por Gryffindor, si durante esos seis años no la había visto, tendría que cambiar la medida de sus lentes. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez le gustaría conocerla luego de que su baile terminase. 

Potter observó atentamente la ropa que llevaba puesta, demasiado  _ pequeña _ . Por las atentas miradas que recibia quedaba claro que en Hogwarts nadie estaba acostumbrado a tales prendas, pero recordaba haberlas visto cuando su padrino y Remus lo llevaron por unas semanas a dar un paseo por Latinoamérica. 

Ese top amarillo y ese short plateado no la cubrían demasiado, dejaban perfectamente ver su plano abdomen y delgada cintura. Tal vez la única ropa “normal” que utilizaba eran esas zapatillas blancas que llevaba a juego junto a un reluciente collar plateado en su cuello, con un dije de ¿dragón? Sí, parecía ser eso. 

La música estaba por acabar, al igual que el espectáculo que aquella joven, de muy posiblemente su edad, estaba montando. No tardó Harry en reaccionar y llegar rápidamente con Ron, quien se estaba riendo casi incontrolablemente. 

—¡Harry!— le saludó su novia al llegar—. Pensé que no vendrías, me tenías muy preocupada.

—Tú y tu maldita costumbre de llegar tarde— le regañó Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras que trataba de acallar la risa de su amigo. 

—¿Ron, qué te sucede?

El pelirrojo tomó una bocanada de aire y les sonrió a los tres.

—¿No lo ven? ¡Ya ganamos!— los tres lo miraron confundidos—. Vamos, no soy el único que leyó la carta de Lee. Claramente decía que nadie más, además del mismo equipo, podía participar en las pruebas. ¡Esas lagartijas rompieron la primera regla!— y continuó riendo.

—Nunca la había visto— dijo Hermione, ignorando a Ron—. Dudo que sea nueva o que los Slytherins no tengan un as bajo la manga, no es su estilo sacrificar su competitividad solo para lucirse. 

—¿Qué crees que sea,  _ Mione _ ?— le preguntó Ginny. 

Su amiga miraba atenta a chica rubia mientras esta hacía sus últimos pasos, mientras que el ritmo de la canción lentamente terminaba. Fue cuando ella hizo una reverencia ante el público que aplaudia eufórico que Hermione les sobresaltó con un grito:

—¡Ya sé!— sin esperar explicaciones tomó la mano de Ron, para luego salir rápidamente de la sala con él reclamando. 

—¡No, Hermione, quiero ver como los descalifican! ¡Hermione!

El auditorio aguardaba por ver el total de puntos del equipo de las serpientes que estaba siendo contado, cuando Harry sintió como Ginny enlazaba su mano con la de él. 

—Nos tocará ahora a nosotros— le recordó, señalando las pantallas que mostraban ahora los puntajes pasados.

Hufflepuff había abierto la competencia y ganado unos buenos merecidos 91 puntos, Ravenclaw se había quedado atrás por 12 puntos, y aunque el puntaje de Slytherin podía ser alto, Ron tenía razón, serían enviados directamente al último puesto. 

El Gryffindor no podía dejar de pensar lo cruel y vil que era Malfoy si había planeado hacerle pasar esa clase de humillación a esa chica que se encontraba ahora en medio del escenario, sola, esperando por el resultado que ella limpiamente había consiguió. Malfoy no tenía más que avaricia en su maldita sangre “limpia” de la que tanto había presumido todos esos años.

—Sabes… Ron tiene razón, ¿no, Harry?— él asintió—. Slytherin será descalificado, y al hacerlo, solo estarán disponibles los tres primeros lugares. No hay forma de perder. 

Harry sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de su novia. 

—Haré lo mejor que pueda,  _ Gin _ .

—Eso espero, Potter— ambos rieron. 

Los aplausos para Slytherin estuvieron presentes hasta que tres figuras se hicieron presentes. Lee, Fred y George salieron entre las gradas. Las emociones florecerieron de manera abrupta dentro de Harry. 

Por un lado sentía tanta satisfacción, sería un deleite ver la cara de fastidio de Malfoy al ver que su codicia le había llevado a la eliminación, pero luego recordaba a esa pobre e inocente chica. Se odiaba a sí mismo por burlarse de su casa solo por ella y, solo por ella, deseaban que Malfoy de verdad tuviese un az bajo su piel de serpiente. 

—Tengo que admitirlo, Fred, Slytherin lo ha hecho bastante bien— admitió George al pararse junto la competidora. Su gemelo asintió.

—Pero es una total pena, ¿no, Lee?— este también asintió. 

La chica de Slytherin se soltó su cabello, se lo acomodó, y, cuando por fin pareció estar cómoda, les miró, no comprendiendo lo que acababan de decir. “Merlín, así está más hermosa”, pensó, sin poder evitarlo, Potter al verla por un momento jugar con sus cabellos. 

—Obtuve el puntaje más alto— les recordó ella, señalando la pantalla, donde aparecía un perfecto 96 en ella—. Aunque a mi parecer merecía más. 

Las gritos de ánimo de su casa decían que concordaban con ella. Los tres jueces se sonrieron. 

—Sí, tal vez— coincidió Fred—, pero, querida rubia, tu casa ha roto las reglas del juego. 

Con un sencillo movimiento de varita, Fred cambió el puntaje de la casa, poniendo un reluciente cero en la pantalla. Los alumnos invitados de la casa de Slythrin empezarona a abuchearlos, esto era lo que Harry temía.

—¡¿Pero qué hacen?!— les reclamó, claramente molesta—. No soy una Gryffindor para que me tengan preferencia, pero yo gané esos puntos justamente. 

—Ya lo dijimos— le repitió Lee—, rompieron las reglas, eso les descalifica.

—¿Pero qué dices? Mi equipo ha seguido todas las reglas que su carta decía. 

—Excepto una, pequeña. “Solo los jugadores elegidos el sábado podrán participar en las competencias”. ¿O me vas a decir que no sabías de eso?

Lo que no esperó Harry Potter es que ella se riese en vez de enojarse con ellos. Igual lo hicieron los integrantes del equipo de Malfoy y los demás del…Malfoy. ¿Cómo había podido pasar ese detalle? Malfoy no estaba ni junto a Zabini, Parkinson o Nott. ¿Dónde entonces? 

Había estado todo el año tratando de averiguar que ha estado tramando ese pequeño hurrón, pero no había previsto que usaría la competencia para desaparecer… Esto tenía que ser una broma, todos sus esfuerzos habían valido nada.

—No han roto las reglas— soltó agitada Hermione al llegar con Ron, quien parecía traumado, confundiendo más a todo el mundo—. Muy ingeniosa tu jugada,  _ Malfoy _ . 

La chica le sonrió con tremendo orgullo. Los tres jueces miraron asustados a la chica.

—Te lo agradezco, Granger— hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella—, inteligente de tu parte descubrir lo que hice, pero arruinaste un poco la sorpresa.

Zabini bajó de la tribuna y se acercó a ella, con un par de ropas en sus manos. 

—Tenías razón— le susurró Blaise al oído—, los Gryffindors son unos ciegos. 

Ambos se sonrieron. Un toque en la ropa y la chica ahora vestía el uniforme de los chicos. 

—Hermione, explícanos qué está pasando— le pidió Lee.

—Por favor no me digas quien creo que es. 

Cuando la ropa estuvo en su lugar, Zabini sacó una botella pequeña que todo el mundo miró atentamente, todos los Slytherins. ¿Ellos habrían tenido idea del plan de Malfoy? El líquido en ella era bicolor, la mitad era dorada y la otra era plateada. 

—Por sí sola, la poción me mantendría de esta manera por lo menos hasta la noche, pero al ver que el puntaje de mi casa depende de esto, una ayudita no viene mal, ¿no creen?

Acto seguido, quien parecia ser Malfoy bebió todo el contenido de la botella. No tardó un humo de dos colores envolverlo. Era de los mismos colores, pero paulatinamente el dorado se fue imponiendo sobre el plateado. Los efectos duraron poco. En cuanto el humo, ahora dorado, se despejó, la esbelta figura de Malfoy apareció para fortuna de su casa. 

—Así que, si lo piensan bien, gemelos, hoy Slytherin ha jugado de manera limpia— una gran sonrisa de victoria llenó su rostro, mientras sus compañeros de casa gritaban alegres, abrazándose unos a los otros. 

Harry, Ginny, todos los demás equipos estaban perplejos. Al parecer no habían sido los únicos que habían confiado que Slytherin sería eliminado, los Ravenclaws estaban nerviosos. 

Potter vio como Draco Malfoy era felicitado por todo su equipo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. No era justo, se dijo, lo divertido de esto iba a ser ver el rostro de fastidio de Malfoy otra vez. Ahora Harry debía superarlos, superarlo a  _ él _ , a como diese lugar. 

De la sopresa, todo su cuerpo se había congelado. Sentía que Ginny le hablaba sobre lo tramposos que eran, pero no la escuchaba. 

Su cerebro, todo su ser, estaba tratando de ignorar el hecho de que, mientras había sido una chica, había admitido que Malfoy era lindo, ¡hasta le había parecido apuesto, por Gryffindor! Que había sentido verdadera lastima por él, se había preocupado. También lo había insultado, era cierto, pero solo porque pensaba que sufriría…

Sabía que no tenía el la culpa, no había tenido idea después de todo, mas su cerebro parecá querer negar esa idea. Ahora lo vía diferente, ¿lo veía acaso con los mismo ojos que lo había visto de chica? Merlín, por favor que no. Había sentido tantas cosas por esa persona para que al final esa chica tan hermosa y el niño que le hacía la vida imposible cada que podía fueran el mismo. 

Draco miró en su dirección. Solo bastó una sonrisa y una mirada, esas tan características de su persona, para que Harry entendiese a la perfección lo que ese gesto quería decir. “Supera eso, Potter”. No esperó respuesta, Pansy y lo demás de su séquito de serpientes lo acompañaron hasta las tribunas, donde lo tenían rodeado como si fueran sus guardias y él un maldito príncipe. 

Mientras veía a Malfoy festejar, Harry realizó una cosa, no les podía ganar: Gryffindor estaba muy jodido. 


	4. Secretos entre competidores

Los puntajes estaban en boca de los tres presentadores, mientras que Harry trataba de regular su agitada respiración. Había bailado lo mejor que había podido y eso le había dejado más exhausto de lo que alguna vez lo hizo el Quidditch.

A sus espaldas, muchos de los leones reían. Estaba de tan buen humor que terminó uniéndose a las risas de sus compañeros en vez de enojarse, como haría normalmente.

A solo unos metros de él, unos distintivos ojos grises le miraban con burla, y en los labios del individuo, se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa socarrona. Maldijo por lo bajo, Harry por unos hermosos momentos se había olvidado la presencia indeseable de Malfoy. Estaba claro que su orgullo de león dorado había recibido un gran golpe, ya de por sí, para que venga esa maldita serpiente y presenciar en primera fila la mayor vergüenza de su vida. 

Tenía bien claro que era tan buen bailarín como Ron, así que, aunque deseaba con una furia, poder acercarse al sangre pura y responder a sus burlas, sabía que él saldría perdiendo de una forma o otra. Pero su fuerte, claro, no era exactamente el uso de su razón, por suerte Hermione se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le detuvo. 

—No ahora— fue lo único que le dijo; Harry asintió. 

Respiró y decidió tranquilizarse. Hermione tenía razón, no ahora, luego podría hacer lo que quisiera contra Malfoy. Lo único que le rogaba a Merlín era que hubiese hecho lo suficiente como para no acabar en el último lugar. Sabía que no perdería a alguien del equipo, pero, aun así, suponía que alguna consecuencia, aunque mínima, debía de haber. 

—Los puntajes serán los siguientes— anunció Lee, mientras todos los equipos se reunían en el centro de la pista de baile—, una desgracia empezar con un puntaje tan bajo.

_ Ravenclaw. _ Por favor, rogaba a Godric que no fuese su casa, y sí la de los cuervos, la que fuese anunciada como la perdedora. El puntaje de Gryffindor no había sido revelado, pero era obvio que el debate de puntajes no era con Hufflepuff, menos con la casa de Salazar. Gryffindor debía solo quedar unos puntos arriba de Ravenclaw para… 

—Bueno, esto sí fue una suerte para unos, solo dos puntos de diferencia, ¿no es así, Fred?— su gemelo asintió, mirando a George una divertida sonrisa.

Ambos Weasley miraba una y otra vez el pedazo de papel donde se suponía que estarías los resultados, y los puntos para cada equipo. ¿Acaso esos dos deseaban ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba?

—Con un puntaje de 79, los Ravenclaw pierden un total de 15 puntos— concluyó, por fin, George. 

_ ¡Gracias, Godric! _ Al conocer el resultado final, Harry por fin pudo respirar. Sus deseos de último minuto se habían cumplido. Pero los Ravenclaw…

Desvió su mirada en dirección al equipo de los cuervos, parecían bastante deprimidos en esos momentos, todos menos Luna, que les sonreía a los demás de su equipo con su sonrisa natural de siempre. Él terminó imitándola. Sí, así era ella. No llegó a escuchar sus palabras, pero veía como poco a poco el ánimo de los demás a su alrededor mejoraba. Hasta Cho sonreía en esos momentos. No tardó Harry en descubrir que no era el único ajeno a la situación, ¿pero qué demonios miraba Malfoy? 

Primero en él había visto un pequeño destello de felicidad (cosa que era tal vez un delirio suyo), pero luego… Lo conocía tan bien que podía asegurar que tenía algo entre manos, y que los Ravenclaw,  _ Cho _ en específico, estaban en medio del fuego.

Tan concentrando en su ensimismamiento y en sus conspiraciones estaba que Harry no escuchó salir de la boca de Fred el nombre de su casa, no hasta que, emocionada, Hermione vino a abrazarlo junto a Ginny y Ron.  _ 15 puntos _ . Tan feliz estaba por esos simples puntos que ni siquiera le preocupó lo poco que eran, se conformaba con iniciar la competencia con una mínima ventaja. 

—Sí, sí— decía Fred mientras aplaudía—, Gryffindor lo ha hecho muy bien hoy. Gracias, Harry, por tan  _ magnífico _ espectáculo.

Hasta sus orejas se tiñeron de un brillante escarlata por el oportuno comentario del hermano de Ron; se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Ginny se acercó a él y fulminó con la mirada a Fred, mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda a manera de consuelo. 

  
  


Lo siguiente que supo fueron los vítores de Hufflepuff al escuchar que 35 puntos habían sido asignados a su favor. Veía como el equipo entero de los tejones festejaba y se abrazaban unos a los otros, mientras que, desde las tribunas, sus compañeros les animaban, felices. 

—Y los ganadores de esta noche no son una sorpresa en lo absoluto, oh, pero la cantidad de puntos que ganaron sí que lo será. ¡Son…!

_ 55 puntos _ , ¡55 puntos! La voz de Lee retumbó por todo el lugar, que súbitamente había caía en un profundo silencio. 

Zabini pareció ser el primero en reaccionar del trance y no tardó en abrazar emocionado al rubio de su costado, que parecía seguir digiriendo todo. Luego fueron los demás del equipo quienes lo felicitaron, Draco solo llegaba a sonreír débilmente, como vacilando. Blaise no tardó en hacer algo que Harry nunca pensó ver, tomó a Malfoy entre sus brazos y subió a sus hombros, gritando victoria, grito al que luego sus compañeros de casa se unieron. 

Pero algo le fastidió, podía simplemente ser el hecho de haber perdido contra el cretino rubio, o la furia inexplicable que sentía de ver lo cercanos que eran el moreno y Malfoy. Creía firmemente que si alguien más que no fuese Zabini hubiese tratado de hacer lo que hizo, Malfoy lo hubiera sacado volando con una maldición punzante, de esas en las que él se había vuelto un experto. 

La casa de Slytherin, los presentes que segundos antes habían sentados en las tribunas, se arremolinaba alrededor del príncipe de su casa para felicitarlo, a él y a los demás del equipo.

Esas mismas serpientes que tenían por naturaleza mostrarse en los pasillos del castillo como serenas o distantes, ahora estaban saltando de alegría, por todos lados y aplaudiendole al responsable de todo. Ni cuando apoyaban a su equipo de Quidditch los había visto así.

Su mirada se desvió, porque un particular fenómeno llamó su atención sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Malfoy… Sí, estaba seguro de lo que veía y de que sus malditos ojos con miopía no le engañaban; Malfoy estaba sonriendo. ¿Eso siquiera era posible?

Se rio de su propia pregunta, ¡claro que lo era! Sangre pura o no, Draco Malfoy terminaba siendo un ser humano al final del día, y eso era lo que hacían ellos cuando se sentían felices, ¿no es así? Entonces ¿por qué le había sorprendido tanto aquello?, no lo entendía. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la sonrisa de malicia que por un momento había llegado a olvidar que Malfoy también podía sonreír de felicidad. 

De un instante a otro, su pulso cardíaco pareció ir más rápido de lo normal, en ese instante en el que Malfoy parecía estar mirando en su dirección, donde él y sus amigos, alejados del alborotos, se encontraban. Su sonrisa se hizo más evidente en su pálido y afilado rostro. Ahora sí parecían sus ojos brillar, nunca los había visto de esa manera… no, nunca. Malfoy parecía un niño, uno normal y corriente de 16 años de edad, no un posible aspirante a mortífago en esos momentos. 

—Esto es preocupante, Harry. 

La voz de su novia se oía lejana en su cabeza, pero al esta colocar su mano sobre su hombro, le hizo regresar a la realidad al moreno. 

Él le miró extrañado.

—Los puntos, Harry, los puntos— su mirada delataba su desentender—. ¿No lo ves? Solo haz los cálculos. ¿Qué pasaría si Slytherin mañana volviese a ganar? Ellos… En estos instantes hay un abismo de ventaja entre nosotros y ellos. 

—No te preocupes por eso,  _ Gin _ — le aseguró Harry a su novia, dándole un cariñoso abrazo—. Ya verás como mañana nos irá mejor. 

—Claro que sí— soltó Ron, uniéndose a la conversación junto a Hermione—. Créeme, hermanita, lo mejor aún está por pasar. Mañana Draco Malfoy recibirá su primer punto en contra. 

Todos rieron por la pose de triunfo de Ronald; Ginny pareció despreocuparse. 

Mientras los ánimos parecían relajarse entre el cuarteto de leones, las celebraciones de los equipos fueron menguando, a la vez que los Weasley y Lee paulatinamente se encargaban de sacar en pequeños grupos a los espectadores; pronto comenzaría el toque de queda. Entre bacilos y bromas, Harry ya se disponía irse junto a sus demás amigos, empero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando su castaña amiga le tocó el hombro, llamándolo. 

— Harry— susurró, señalando con su mano a un lugar apartado de la multitud. 

Una cabellera rubia demasiado familiar despertó todas las alarmas, y no estaba sola. 

— Ve con Ron y Ginny a la Torre, los alcanzaré en momento— Hermione no refutó y asintió, dejándolo solo mientras trataba de acercarse un poco más hacia esa lejana pareja.

Cho. Harry se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que la otra cabellera que había distinguido fuese la de Cho Chang, ¿por qué estar hablando ella con Malfoy?

Su amiga de Ravenclaw parecía estar discutiendo algo con el Slytherin, parecía bastante enfadada a comparación del semblante tranquilo que mantenía Malfoy. Nott estaba junto a ellos, más que todo para hacer de perro guardián, mientras que Parkinson y Zabini, un poco más alejados, hablaban amenamente. 

  
Cualquier recuerdo de esa feliz sonrisa que tuvo alguna vez de la serpiente se esfumó al instante; la mirada sobre esos pálidos ojos plateados era calculadora, y oh que la conocía muy bien. Muy a su pesar, debía de admitir que conocía de memoria cada expresión del sangre pura, era su trabajo después de todo.

Lo había visto hacer esa mirada infinitas veces en Pociones, o cuando distraídamente, alguna vez que Hermione los había arrastrado a Ron y a él a la biblioteca, lo había visto concentrarse mientras escribía un trabajo. O, claro, cuando trazaba un plan; eso era muy peligroso, en especial si era contra él. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, había caído junto a sus amigos infinitas veces en las trampas del Slytherin, pero claro, eso nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, y menos enfrente de él. 

Por la mirada de su amiga, podía Harry deducir que lo que esa serpiente rastrera le estuviera proponiendo no le gusto nada, nada en lo absoluto. La negaba repetidas veces, Malfoy solo le sonreía. En un momento, Malfoy chasqueó su lengua y soltó unas pocas palabras más. 

Aquello sí pareció descolocar a Cho, le había afectado fuese lo que fuese que le hubiese dicho el Slytherin. Su mirada ahora se había desviado hasta el suelo, Malfoy rio con superioridad; no, definitivamente no le gustaba como iba esto.

Todo pareció terminar en ese instante. Nott y los demás se reunieron con su príncipe para luego irse los cuatro del lugar. 

¿Malfoy habría amenazado a Cho?

Trató de volverla a buscar con la mirada, pero Chang ya se había ido de igual manera, solo quedaban pocos en el lugar. 

Los ánimos que minutos antes había compartido con Ginny, Ron y Hermione se habían ido por completo; fuese lo que fuese que Malfoy le dijese a Cho, no podría ser nada bueno.

Pero una inesperada sonrisa llegó a su rostro. 

Por favor, Harry, era Cho de la que estabas hablando. A Malfoy le sería más difícil controlarla que solo unas simples palabras o con sus mentiras se serpiente viperina. Ella no haría nada sucio contra Gryffindor. 

Sonrió con mayor seguridad al llegar a su Sala Común, y un reconfortante y acogedor sentimiento invadió por completo su pecho al ver a sus amigos despidiéndose tranquilamente de los que aún estaban junto a la fogata y recibir ese beso de despedida de Ginny simplemente le dejó de un humor inmejorable. 

Siguió a Ron y Neville a su habitación, donde el pelirrojo, apenas vio su cama, se tiró encima y, sin cambiar sus ropas, se durmió. Neville y él se tardaron unos momentos en cambiarse, entre un breve intercambio de palabras sobre la competencia. 

—Yo creo que Gryffindor mañana destrozará a Slytherin— le dijo con una gran sonrisa Neville, antes de caer dormido. 

Harry se arropó en su cama e imitó el gesto de su amigo. Sí, todo iría bien mañana, y sería el día en que le sacaría esa maldita sonrisa arrogante de la cara a Draco Malfoy.


	5. Harry Potter, el niño que condenó a Gryffindor por su enemigo

Algo le estaba molestando en estos momentos. Gryffindor ya se encontraba afuera de donde se supone que debería aparecer la Sala de Menesteres, no podían entrar aún debido a las reglas o les descalificaron. En cambio, los espectadores de esa noche tenían la libertad de entrar y salir como quisiese. 

Su equipo había llegado 15 minutos antes a petición de Hermione, pero fue recién cuando faltaban apenas unos tres minutos para el inicio del toque de queda que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff aparecieron. Luna se acercó a saludarlos con una sonrisa, y Ginny empezó una conversación algo secreta, alejada de los tres grupos. Las dos chicas soltaban risitas cada dos por tres, mirando a diferentes personas. Cuando se ponían así, no había quien las detuviese. 

Por fin dieron las 9 en punto, y fue cuando el equipo de Slytherin se presentó. No tardó en notar la ausencia de la cabellera rubia, Malfoy otra vez no estaba, exactamente como en el desayuno de esa mañana. No lo vio bajar, y él nunca, en los cinco años que lo conocía, llegaba a ser impuntual en sus rutinas, jamás, y aquel día solo se había presentado su séquito de serpientes. Desde ese momento, la duda lo había estado consumiendo. 

No siguió dándole vueltas al temas, porque los Hufflepuffs ya habían abierto la puerta, dejando ver las enormes tribunas de ayer, cuatro mesas de diferentes colores y dos sillas cada una y una ruleta gigante en el centro con números aleatorios en ella. Las tribunas de nuevo estaban llenas, ¿serían otra vez 25 alumnos?

—¡Los jugadores han llegado!— anunció al público George desde el centro de la sala. 

El público vitoreó su entrada con aplausos. 

—Esto es emocionante, George— le dijo Lee. 

Harry buscaba al otro par de los gemelos, sin éxito alguno, tal vez no vendría. 

—El día de hoy jugarán un famoso juego muggle:  _ El juego de las latas _ .

—Espero de verdad que los competidores sepan tolerar bine nuestras exóticas elecciones culinarias— ambos rieron maliciosamente—. Que se acerquen los dos elegidos de cada cosa, que hoy probarán un delicioso banquete. 

En la mesa azul y cobre, Luna y Corner tomaron asiento, en cambio, en la amarilla y negro, Ernie y Justin eran los que ocupaban sus lugares. En la mesa verde no había nadie, las serpientes parecían estar discutiendo en voz baja algo. ¿Es que no habían decidido quienes jugarían? Eso no era.. ¿común en ellos? Solían tener una estratégia de por medio, no ir y que sea la suerte la que elija. 

Lee se acercó a ellos al ver que ninguno iba a la mesa roja. 

—¿Quiénes jugarán?— le preguntó a Hermione. Ella los señaló a Ron y a él—. Bueno, no podemos perder.

¿No podían? Lee se fue hacia el centro de la sala, y Ron le seguí, incitandolo con un gesto a seguirlo. Él no lo miró, si tenía la mirada fija en Parkinson, quien se acercó a Lee; no dudó en seguirla.

—Harry…— Ginny trató tomar su brazo. 

—Espera un momento,  _ Gin _ . 

Se acercó lo más posible a ellos, para escucharlos. Seis palabras, solo fueron necesarias esas pocas palabras para alertar.

—No vendrá hoy, Jordan, está enfermo. 

¿Enfermo? ¿Quién? No. Ató cabos y fue fácil saber a lo que Parkinson se refería, Malfoy no iba a venir, no la noche de hoy. 

—¿No iba a participar?— ella negó—. Entonces no hay problema, mejor es que se apuren y tomen asiento para empezar. 

Ella volvió a asentir. Volvió con sus amigos y fueron Nott y Zabini los que tomaron asiento en la mesa de Slytherin. 

“No, no, no, Lee, detenlos, descalificados, ¡pero hazlo algo!”, discutía Harry en su mente, “¡Malfoy trama algo!”. 

Harry no podía quedarse. Miró apenado a Ron, que ya se había sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Malfoy debía estar buscando venganza. Más específicamente, una contra él.Y no era difícil el pensar el porque, después de todo era por su culpa que el padre Malfoy había acabado en Azkaban, para luego morir en un extraño ataque que hubo en la prisión. De extraño no tenía nada, no cuando oportunamente los seguidores de Voldemort que estaban presos ahí, escaparon. 

No tenía aún algo concreto para acusar a Malfoy, pero que se escapase todas las noches de su Sala Común y que luego desapareciera, no podía ser ninguna coincidencia. 

Todo su esfuerzo… todo el año que lo había estado vigilando y los sacrificios para seguirle la pista, se habían ido a la mierda. Había bajado la guardia durante el juego porque no se imaginaba que Malfoy utilizara eso a su favor; por lo que podía ver, sus amigos no más que cómplices en sus planes, no si lo cubrían de tal manera. 

—Amor, ¿qué sucede?— Ginny lo llamaba, ¿qué le iba a decir?

—¿Harry?

—No vendrá, Hermione— ella le miró, extrañada. 

—Malfoy, Hermione, ¡Malfoy! Esa serpiente utilizará el juego como distracción para.. Ya sabes…

Hermione suspiró.

—Lo sé, Harry, lo sé, pero— miró a Ron, que la miraba preocupado— ¿no puede ser luego? El juego…

—Yo te reemplazo, Harry— se ofreció Ginny. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y abrazó a su novia, ella rodeó su cuello—. Pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, Potter.

Harry asintió efusivamente y le plante´un beso en los labios de Ginny, para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Debía llegar a su dormitorio.

No fue difícil, con sus años de experiencia, evitar ser atrapado por los pasillos, pero mejor no confiarse. Sin despertar a los demás chicos, o por lo menos intentando no hacerlo, Harry sacó de su baúl su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa de su padrino. 

Tal vez fue la adrenalina que nublaba su juicio, o tal vez su propia estupidez, pero Harry nunca pensó en ver el mapa para confirmar lo que Parkinson había dicho. En cambio, lo revisaba una y otra vez para evitar a los profesores y prefectos en los pasillos. Debía él mismo, con sus ojos, confirmarlo, que Malfoy de verdad estaba mal. El sentimiento que pesaba en su pecho demandaba ello. 

Se dirigió directamente a la enfermería, estaba enfermo, ¿no? Debía de estar con Madame Pomfrey si ese era el caso. No guardó el mapa hasta que la puerta de la enfermería estuvo delante suyo. Milímetro a milímetros la fue empujando, hasta que creó el espacio suficiente para caber por él y entrar. 

Pomfrey estaba en una de las camillas; él se acercó. Su pulso se volvió a acelerar. Draco Malfoy sí estaba ahí, recostado sobre la última camilla, utilizando solo su blanca camisa, que tenía los tres primeros botones desabotonados. Respiraba pesadamente, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos cerrados. Pomfrey ponía sobre su frente un trapo blanco bañado de un pálido líquido celeste, limpiando el sudor sobre esta. Se quejaba, mascullaba, y cada vez que volvía a sentir el frío de la tela suspiraba. 

—Te advertí que no excedieron la dosis de la poción— le regañó Pomfrey—, lo hice más de una vez. ¿Y qué fue lo primero que hiciste? Exceder la dosis. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Escuchó como Malfoy reía por lo bajo, estaba seguro que Pomfrey estaba por matarlo, parecía molesta. En la mesa del costado la vio moler unos pétalos de flor amarillos y luego, el extracto, lo vació en un vaso de agua caliente. 

—Tómatelo— ordenó, ahora sosteniendo el pequeño vaso. 

Draco obedeció sin rechistar, cogió el vaso y de unos pocos tragos desapareció el líquido ámbar del recipiente. 

—Eso ayudará a controlar la fiebre por unas horas, Draco— Harry se extrañó, ¿acaso lo llamaba por su nombre de pila?— Pero necesitas tomar mucha agua también— el rubio volvió a asentir.

—Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer, Draco— le dijo con preocupación—. La fiebre hubiera seguido aumentando, te pudo haber matado. Si Nott no te encontraba… 

—Perdón— soltó Malfoy. 

Harry casi se había caído de la sorpresa. ¿Perdón?, Malfoy le había pedido ¡¿perdón?! ¿Quién demonios era él y qué le había hecho al arrogante y petulante príncipe de Slytherin? 

Se acomodó sus lentes, los limpió una y otra vez, pero seguía viendo al mismo chico rubio y de grises ojos recostado en la camilla. Era el de siempre, el Malfoy de siempre… ¿Entonces por qué sentía que no?

Seis años, lo conocía desde hace seis años, cuando ambos entraron a la tienda de Madame Malkins y ambos terminaron conociéndose de casualidad. Desde que ambos habían empezado esa pequeña rivalidad desde que ingresaron al colegio, Harry lo había observado y, con el pasar de los años, se había creído un experto en Malfoy. Conocía a la perfección cada gesto, cada pensamiento del rubio, entonces por qué era que en su pecho ese sentimiento desagradable volvía a pesar. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora creía que Malfoy era el que tenía las riendas de todo, de que solo le había querido dejar ver la peor parte de él y no su verdadero ser? ¿Tan cierto era que lo desconocía por completo?

—Pero fue un riesgo necesario para ganar. 

Pomfrey resopló. 

—¿Ese juego volvió, no es así?— Malfoy asintió levemente, mientras volvía a recostarse. Pomfrey enjuagaba otra vez la tela blanca, mascullando algo inaudible—. Antes ya ha traído bastantes problemas.

Colocó nuevamente el trapo en su rostro, esta vez en sus sonrojadas mejillas; Malfoy suspiró de alivio al sentir el frío contacto de la tela, era reconfortante. Después de todo, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, la vista se le nublaba por tiempos, pero obviamente no le iba a decir eso a Pomfrey, no quería más regaños de su parte. 

La enfermera lo pasó una vez más por su rostro e indicó luego a Malfoy que se incorporara. Lo pasó por su cuello y lo dejó ahí unos segundos más hasta que por fin lo retiró. 

Mientras Malfoy arreglaba nuevamente su pulcra camisa, Pomfrey le pasó dos frascos, uno era del líquido celeste de antes y el otro era de un pálido ámbar, suponía que era lo que le había dado a beber antes. 

—El celeste ayudará si el dolor es insoportable, te dará un sueño terrible después de tomarlo, así que hazlo apenas llegues a tu habitación; descansa. El otro es tu remedio, el girasol tiene propiedades para la fiebre, toma cada dos horas dos cucharadas. No tomes otra opción que no sean estas dos y por favor no te excedas de la dosis— remarcó con un tono fuerte las últimas palabras.

—Está bien, está bien, entendí. No lo volveré a hacer. 

Dispuesto a irse, Malfoy se dio medio vuelta, tomando un maletín de cuero negro, y Harry se alistó para seguirlo, pero Pomfrey posó su mano sobre el hombre del chico, haciendo que el cuerpo de este se tensase. 

—Eres un buen chico, Draco— le dijo con un tono dulce, para luego despeinar levemente sus cabello. El rubio rio, negando con un movimiento de cabeza. 

—No lo soy…— ante el ceño fruncido de la enfermera, la queja de Malfoy murió entre sus labios—. ¿De verdad lo cree? Digo, después de tantos años, ¿de cree que en mí aún hay esperanza?

Ella asintió, con una brillante sonrisa. 

—Claro. Querrás siempre demostrar ser el prejuicioso y orgullo Slytherin, Draco, pero los que te conocen bien, saben como eres en el fondo, cuando dejas de imitar a tu padre. Hay veces en las que me pregunto si pudiste llegar a estar en Hufflepuff. 

Las orejas de Malfoy se volvieron rojas y Harry estaba a punto de ponerse a reír, o lo hubiera hecho si las unas palabras de Pomfrey no estuviesen retumbando en su cabeza. “  _ Los que te conocen bien… _ ”, ahí está ese sentimiento otra vez.

—Tengo que… 

—No— le cortó—. Se supone que deberías cambiar la fama de tu casa, probar que todos los magos no son malos, darle una nueva reputación a Slytherin, ¿o acaso no eres su príncipe? 

Malfoy bajó la cabeza. ¡Harry nunca en su vida le había vista bajar la cabeza! Podía jurar que el regaño de Pomfrey sí le estaba afectando, pero ¿quién sabe? Él tenía un don para la actuación. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de…? Oh…  _ oh _ . A eso se refería Pomfrey con _ la reputación de Slytherin _ . 

  
  


—Alguien de tu edad no tendría que ser así, menos un sangre pura. ¿No son tus propios valores los que dicen que son mejores? Bueno, desde mi punto de vista, los sangre pura son todos unos cretinos, pero tú no ¿verdad?

Malfoy no respondió. 

—Solo digo— la voz dulce de Madame Pomfrey había vuelto. Agarraba los hombros de Draco Malfoy y su mirada sobre él era dulce, casi maternal. ¿Cuándo es que Harry se había perdido esto?— que tú, un sangre pura de 16 años, debería de ser alguien que los demás no odien y deseen lejos lo más pronto posible. No te conocen pero solo porque no los dejas. ¿Cómo entonces piensas empezar a gustarle?

Malfoy se tensó, devolviendole el sonrojo a toda su cara, lo mismo le pasó a Harry al oirla. Pomfrey rio.

—No quiero verte en otro lado que no sea tu cuarto, Draco— le advirtió al este estar en la puerta—. Toma el remedio y ve a dormir inmediatamente. 

—Lo haré— fue su única respuesta. 

Acomodaba su verde corbata mientras caminaba ya afuera de los pasillos, Harry simplemente se había distraído y se dio cuenta que lo había perdido de vista cuando recién pudo salir él, aprovechando que Pomfrey fue a buscar las llaves para cerrar el lugar. Se quitó la capa de encima apenas salió de la enfermería y empezó a caminar hacia las mazmorras, donde se supone que debería estar Malfoy. 

Sería buena idea utilizar el mapa de los Merodeadores, pero… tenía un mal presentimiento en ello. Ese sentimiento se cumplió al sentir que se tropezaba y como su cara daba contra el piso, a la vez que una figura rubia aparecía detrás de él. 

—¿Espiándome otra vez, Potter?— siseó Malfoy—. Creo que no te bastó lo que lleva del año para admirar mi radiante belleza. 

Casi de un salto se levantó del suelo, poniéndose a la altura de Malfy (o a lo que alcanzaba llegar). Maldito niño, le sacaba media cabeza de altura. Tendría que crecer pronto, o ya vería a esa maldita serpiente burlándose de él. 

Pero inmediatamente se le olvidó aquello. Sobre el pálido rostro de Malfoy estaba esa expresión que había visto por años, y que Harry pensó que no podía hacer otra, pero después de que lo vio junto a Pomfrey… Las mejillas aún las tenía coloradas, apostaba que la fiebre seguía molestando. 

—Supe que estabas enfermo— se excusó. Malfoy arqueó una ceja—. Vine.. 

Se calló al escuchar al rubio reir, no como alguna vez lo había escuchado hacer con sus amigos, sino con sorna. 

—Ahórrate las mentiras, Potter, eres un pésimo mentiroso. ¿Que te preocupabas por mí? Ja, no me hagas reir. Ya veo por qué ese viejo sombrero te mandó a Gryffindor antes que a Slytherin. 

_ No lo sabes _ , se dijo apartando la mirada, avergonzado. 

—El gran San Potter se preocupa de los indefensos, los que han sido destruidos por la injusticia del mundo, no por las ratas de alcantarilla como yo, ¿no es así?— dijo riendo—. ¿O es acaso que el príncipe de Gryffindor confía lo suficiente en ese equipo de pacotilla que tienes para poder distraerte a jugar a las escondidas contigo?— la mirada de Malfoy le decía que algo iba mal, se preocupó aunque no lo dejó ver (o eso trató)— Gryffindor debería cuidarse más las espaldas, Potty. 

—Tú tampoco estás con ellos— masculló Harry a la defensiva, conteniendo el huracán de emociones que contenía ahora. Siempre era Malfoy el que causaba eso, el único mejor dijo—. Pero claro, como no son más tus marionetas y fieles sirvientes, no pueden desobedecer, ¿verdad que no, Malfoy?

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza (o tal vez sí) que Malfoy terminaría cabreandose, para luego tomar el cuello de su polo entre sus manos. El agarre sobre él era fuerte, cosa que era lo que más le había sorprendido. Nunca pensó que, con eso brazos de fideo que tenía, podría siquiera tener mucho o algo de fuerza. Tal vez se había equivocado.

—Siempre tan inteligente, ¿no, Gryffindor?— masculló entre dientes, zarandeandolo un poco—. ¿A dónde mierda crees que me dirigía, a Honeydukes?— Lo vio mover sus labios, pero las palabras no salían de su boca—. Eres un idiota, Potter. 

Soltó con desdén su prenda, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que Madame Pomfrey le había mandado. 

Los puños los tenía fuertemente cerrados, sus nudillos estaban blancos. Harry no dudó en seguirlo, se posicionó a su costado apenas pudo, causando un diferente efecto en el contrario del pensado. Lo vio relajar su cuerpo, para después devolverle ese semblante de indiferencia a su rostro, relajando sus facciones. 

Potter no pudo evitar el querer sonreir. 

—Estás muy seguro de que ganarán como ayer Malfoy— dijo con el mejor tono que pudo, ya estando cerca de su destino. Tenía que tener consciente que Malfoy seguía en mal estado. Dudaba que él hubiese deseado tenerlo molestando todo el día si estuviese en su estado—. Ginny y Ron no se dejarán vencer, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Puedes estar tranquilo por eso— dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Slytherin sabe que hoy no ganará otra cosa que el segundo puesto, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez empatemos con los tejones de Sprout. 

Luego sonrió, Malfoy de verdad lo había hecho. Había llamado por completo su atención que había ignorado los sentimientos que ese gesto cargaba. 

—¿Cómo que no ganaran? Por eso es que haz estado fanfarroneando, ¿no?— a sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios. 

—Te equivocas, Potter— le respondió por fin, cuando ambos estuvieron delante de la puerta que desaparece—. Hoy ganar no fue nuestro objetivo y un Slytherin siempre logra sus objetivos. 

Malfoy abrió la puerta y ambos se escabulleron lo más rápido posible dentro de ella. La siseante risilla que Malfoy soltó no ayudaba a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. ¿Cómo era… posible?

En todas las mesas, menos la azul con plata de Ravenclaw, había por lo menos una gran equis negra sobre ellas. Había una sobre la de Nott, otra sobre Ernie. Pero eso no era lo que le estaba preocupando, Ron y Ginny,  _ ambos _ , tenían una.

Los vio a todos levantarse de la mesa. Las águilas parecían explotar de felicidad mientras se acercaban a Lee con el resto de equipos. Los dos Slytherins y Hufflepuffs no mostraban otra cosa que una leve sonrisa, pero su equipo.. Pareciese que en vez de malas noticias, les estuviera esperando algo peor. 

—Te lo advertí, Potter— murmuró Malfoy asu costado—. Debiste quedarte. 

Lo que tardó en voltear a encararlo, la serpiente había desaparecido de su lado. La buscó con cierto desespero, y la encontró, sí, tomando con demasiada familiaridad la cintura de su amiguita Parkinson, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de la otra. 

La idea de que estuviese o no enfermo se esfumó, estaba furioso. Ese  _ algo _ en su pecho bullia por justicia, por que Malfoy volviese aquí, a su lado, y que explicase qué había ocurrido. Quería… No, era raro lo que le pedía. 

Pero necesitaba esa explicación después de todo, Malfoy no había puesto un pie en la sala mientras el juego se ejecutaba, pero aun así todos los pronósticos que le había insinuado de camino al quinto piso habían terminado siendo ciertos. “ _ Debiste quedarte, Potter. _ ” No había habido trampas. 

Dejó a un lado su estado de confusión y corrió hacía sus amigos,  _ su  _ equipo. Harry la había regado, y lo había hecho a lo grande. 

Las reglas habían sido claras, hoy perderían a alguien de Gryffindor, o era posible que él estuviese al borde de salir de la competencia. ¿Lo más justo? Lo segundo, pero no estab en sus manos decidir, ni en de los presentadores, sino que descansaba sobre los hombros de la capitana del equipo vencedor, Cho. 

—Cho Chang, la gran capitana de Ravenclaw— le alagó George—. Al parecer hoy se recuperaron de la derrota de ayer— ella sonrió y asintió—. Bueno, Cho, antes de anunciar la repartición de puntos, y los totales, necesitamos que uses tu privilegio como capitana y decidas a quién mandarías fuera en Gryffindor. ¿Deseas consultarlo…?— inmediatamente negó—. Pues parece que ya lo tenían todo planeado, ¿no es así?

Cho rio, ¿era nerviosismo lo que escuchaba en su voz? La vio desviar su mirada, hacía una de las esquinas posteriores del salón; dio un leve asentimiento. 

—Dinos, Cho Chang, ¿quién se irá de este magnífico juego tan pronto?

Su voz no tembló al contestar. 

—Ginny Weasley.


	6. Al estilo Slytherin

Blaise sonreía; aquello era sinónimo de problemas. Ya la serpiente había clavado sus colmillos e inmovilizado a su gran presa, no le quedaba de otra que rendirse. La serpiente rio, pobre  _ león.  _

Sus dedos tomaron sin cuidado al caracol cocinado del plato en frente suyo y se lo llevó a la boca; Theo lo imitó, ambos comiéndolo de lo más casual. Era como un chicle demasiado blando e insípido. De seguro ni estaría sazonado, aunque nunca lo podría confirmar. 

Pasó el caracol y volteó a ver al castaño que estaba sentado a su lado. Había vacilado antes de comerlo, y ahora hacía muecas mientras lo masticaba. 

—Tal como en Francia, ¿no, Theo?—le dijo divertido. El Slytherin arrugó su ceño y tragó al animal. 

— No sabe a nada— susurró disgustado, cogiendo el vaso de vidrio que les habían dado y tomándose de un sorbo la poca agua que quedaba. 

Blaise rio, pero era Theo, Theo odiaba una mala comida, siempre lo había hecho. 

Ambos habían terminado su parte de la última parte del reto; su superficie de la mesa brilló de un destellante plateado (que la primera vez casi los dejó ambos ciegos) y, paulatinamente, fue menguando; tenían otro punto. Tres de cuatro, no estaba mal. 

Sus traviesos ojos castaños no se resistieron y se desplazaron por todas las mesas hasta llegar a la de los dos leones; el panorama era el que Draco había predicho, una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios. 

“Potter estaba con Draco”, le avisó la molesta voz en su cabeza, no era la hora para pensar en eso. “ _ Tu  _ Draco…”

Ninguna de las comadrejas había siquiera mirado el platillo 16 que habían elegido. Sobre este, descansaba el cuerpo de una rata cocinada, de  _ muy  _ mal aspecto.  _ Que suerte la de ambos _ . 

Se escuchó un ligero tintineo; los 15 segundos de tolerancia habían acabado y eso solo significaba una sola cosa. Todas las mesas habían terminado los platillos elegidos, menos una. El plato con la rata desapareció de la mesa de los leones y otra gran equis roja apareció sobre esta. Solo dos de cuatro, ellos sí que estaban en problemas. 

Blaise ni siquiera había tratado de disimular su sonrisa, tampoco lo había intentado Nott, pero la felicidad que había empezado a desbordar por sus pechos murió al escuchar las celebraciones de una casa en específico: Ravenclaw. 

Michael Corner saltaba de felicidad, Luna solo lo veía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. El equipo entero no tardó en reunirse y en contagiar la emoción a todos las águilas presentes; Ravenclaw había obtenido el primer lugar.

Theodore se levantó abruptamente de su silla, con el ceño fruncido, en clara señal de molestia, sus ojos clavados en dirección de la casa del profesor Flitwick. Por suerte, Blaise logró tomarlo de su muñeca antes de que este cometiera una locura. Con paciencia se levantó de su asiento, tratando de ganar tiempo para que los humos del menor de calmasen. No lo culpaba, no del todo, se sentía igual. 

Cuando Theo asintió lo soltó, sabía que no ahora el plan no estaba en peligro por sus impulsos. 

—Un  _ gran  _ final, ¿no?— masculló, apretando la mandíbula—. Un final sorpresa que nadie se esperaba, los perdedores ganaron. 

Rio amargamente. 

—Ese era el trato que Draco hizo con la Ravenclaw. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, estuviste presente en ese momento. 

La ruleta desapareció de la sala y, en su lugar, apareció un gran estrado, donde el Weasley y Jordan se pararon y empezaron a llamar a todos los 4 equipos. Era poco decir que las águilas estaban felices por su gran triunfo, vitoreaban y lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos. 

"Tch", masculló Blaise, caminando lentamente junto a Nott hacia donde Lee Jordan les indicaba, "de grande no tiene nada. Sin Draco, la gran Cho Chang estaría perdida". 

Veían, mientras pasaban, a los tejones y las serpientes felices, aunque celebran tal vez más moderadamente; Slytherin y Hufflepuff habían empatado al final. 

— Ya, pero no tiene sentido. Tú te preguntas lo mismo, no lo niegues— no lo hizo—. ¿Qué ganamos con ayudarlos? Son la competencia, tendríamos ahora este evento en la bolsa, pero no, todo porque Draco le prometió en la mañana a Chang que Ravenclaw ganaría. 

_ Basta, cállate _ . 

—No lo te adelantes a los hechos, Nott— dijo, tratando de controlar su tono—. Draco había dicho que terminaríamos segundos, y así fue. 

El menor suspiró. 

—No lo estoy juzgando... Pero tarde o temprano esa alianza con los Ravenclaw se volverá un problema. 

—Lo piensas mucho, Theo. Draco debe tener algo, un secreto o un truco contra Cho Chang si eso pasa. Es un Slytherin, no un Gryffindor. 

Theo le sonrió pícaramente.

—Siempre defendiendolo, ¿no, Blaise?

El moreno rodó los ojos; sin embargo, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. Si no fuera por su morena piel, Theo se hubiera dado cuenta. 

—Cállate, Nott. No insinues...

Pero Theodore ya no tenía sus ojos en él, ni en el tumulto de personas felices. 

—¿Qué?

—Draco— fue lo único que dijo, señalando hacia donde minutos antes había estado Pansy. 

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, Parkinson no estaba sola. Draco caminaba junto a ella, siempre con grácil andar. Mantenía su aristocrática máscara hasta en su grave estado. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Era un Slytherin, era su trabajo ver los detalles de todo. 

No solo era el que Pansy lo tenía agarrado del hombro, a su rostro inexpresivo se le escapaban ligeras y casi invisibles muecas de dolor, fruncía su ceño, apretaba la quijada. No tenía ese petulante mirar en sus ojos. La piel pálida de su rostro habían tomado un color rojizo, hasta sus orejas parecían estar coloreadas. Sus pasos no eran firmes ni seguros, se tambaleaba levemente antes de dar el siguiente paso. El temblor sobre sus piernas era poco visible, pero existente. Apostaba a que, si Pansy no lo tuviera agarrado, su cuerpo hubiese ya sucumbido a la gravedad. 

Con prisa, ambos amigos de acercaron a los dos Slytherin. Al verlos, Draco se soltó del agarre de Pansy, enderezando por completo su postura, devolviéndole superficialmente su petulante y orgulloso aspecto. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí?— preguntó. Pansy suspiró y negó. 

—Necio— susurró Theo, con la preocupación escondida en su voz. 

Hasta su respiración era desigual, pesada. 

El rubio los miró penetrantemente, les estaba advirtiendo. 

—Cállense. 

Irónicamente, esa palabra habían sido dichas con un tono rasposo, pero completamente seria; ninguna de ellos objetó en contra. Al dejar claro su punto, Malfoy se volteó y dignamente caminó hacia el origen del bullicio. 

—¿Ahora qué le picó?

—Blaise— le llamó Pansy—, habla con él. Sácalo de aquí. 

—Conoces a Draco muy bien, Pansy— contestó, caminando con ellos hacia el gran escenario—. Se asegurará de que Chang cumpla. 

—No se irá— confirmó Theo—, pero es cierto, Zabini podría sacarlo de aquí. 

Él le miró extrañado.

—Oh, vamos. Fuiste al único que escuchó cuando todos tratábamos de hacer que invite a Potter al baile de cuarto. 

—Sí, y luego no me habló por una semana al enterarse que le había pedido a Chang, ¿te acuerdas? Por eso todo el día estaba junto a Krum. 

Chang, otra vez ese nombre, y no en el mejor recuerdo, sí, pero algo le decía que cuarto año tenía que ver con el hilo de araña con el que Draco tenía sujeta a Cho. “No lo recuerdes”. Mal, solito lo había hecho. Krum y Draco había pasado todas la horas posibles juntos aquella semana. Uno porque estaba enojado con él, el otro… Sus intenciones habían sido claras desde el comienzo del año, justo cuando indicó el director que los de Durmstrang se quedarían cerca de los Slytherin. No es necesario decirlo, pero  _ odió _ a Victor Krum desde entonces. 

—Pero te escuchó. 

—Pura suerte— insistió—, eso y que no le sugerí hacer una total estupidez. 

Pansy lo detuvo en seco. 

— Draco está mal, Zabini— dijo seria—, lo sabes.  _ Inténtalo _ . 

Pansy no daba miedo, nunca lo daba, pero cuando utilizaba  _ ese  _ tonito de voz, se parecía mucho a Draco cuando estaba enojado, a punto de estallar. 

—Ve. 

Y él obedeció. 

¿Qué esperaba Pansy que hiciese? ¿Lo imposible? Si llegaba a sacar a Draco Malfoy, consciente, de ese bullicioso lugar y sin quejas, ja, no dudaba que podría hacer cualquier cosa. Lo empezó a buscar entre la multitud, pero sus ojos en vez contraron los cabellos negros de un Gryffindor totalmente preocupado; por fin una alegría. Lee había comenzado a hablar con Cho Chang, mientras lo hacía el Gryffindor miraba con preocupación a sus amigos, pero también parecía buscar algo entre la multitud. ¿Sería a alguien?

Su propio instinto actuó por él, se apresuró en buscar al rubio. 

—Draco. 

Tomó con suavidad su hombro; Malfoy no le miró. 

—No me iré.

Sabía que no sería fácil. 

—No te estoy preguntando ni pidiendo permiso, ¿escuchaste?— sabía que sí lo hacía, ¿cómo le podía estar hablando así? ¿Tanto había podido la preocupación con él?—. Te voy a sacar de aquí quieras…

Abruptamente Draco se volteó a verlo. Sus ojos eran opacos, sin brillo. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas. En su rostro no había enojo, solo una latente señal de peligro. “No te excedas”, no necesitaba decirlo para que él entendiese. 

—No,  _ Zabini _ . 

Solo llegó a ver como sus labios se movían para pronunciar su apellido. Aquello no le colmó, todo lo contrario. Solo a Crabbe y Goyle les llamaba de aquella manera. Lo hacía a veces de juego, pero no con ese tono,  _ no _ . Solía hablar así solo cuando quería que no se opusieron a una orden suya, suerte que hasta ahora nadie lo había hecho. Comenzar una batalla de argumentos con Draco ya de por sí era mala idea. Pero hacerlo cuando su humor no era bueno… Era aún peor. 

—De verdad no me dejas elección, Draco— dijo resignado.El rubio le ignoró, o lo hizo hasta que sintió su mano agarrar fuertemente su brazo y empezar a jalarlo. 

—¡¿Pero qué crees…?! 

—Te lo advertí— le recordó mientras Draco forcejeaba por zafarse—. Si lográs soltarse de mí por tu cuenta, te dejaré, si no, creo que tendrás que seguirme. 

Forcejeó disimuladamente, pero al ver que su agarre no cedía, hizo el tirón algo más evidente. Blaise comenzó a caminar mientras traía Draco bien agarrando el brazo. Llegó un momento en el que dejó de sentir la resistencia del Slytherin, se preocupó. Miró en su dirección, pero este había desviado la mirada hacia el suelo; su respiración era irregular, pesada. 

Acercó a Draco a su cuerpo y pasó su brazo por su cintura; Draco bufó. 

—No reniegues; te vas a caer sino lo hago. 

No contestó. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, viendo como él lo dirigía hacia la salida. 

Lo miró sorprendido al ver que no abrió la puerta y que lo dejó con suavidad sobre la pared de fría piedra. Otra vez había cambiado los planes por él. 

—No nos iremos, pero solo porque sé lo mucho que quieres ver esto. 

Draco solo sonrió débilmente, eso para Blaise era lo mismo que una “gracias” de su parte. Se acomodó a su lado, y Draco no se molestó en descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del contrario. 

—Apuesto lo que quieras— dijo Blaise, mirando con atención las facciones de Malfoy— a que Madame Pomfrey o no te dejó salir o te había mandado directo hacia nuestra sala común. 

—Puede que así haya sido, ¿quién sabe?— le respondió, con una gran sonrisa traviesa. 

—¿Y te enteraste que cambiaron de jugadores? 

Malfoy volteó a verlo, preocupado. 

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Cuando te fuiste, Chang se acercó a nosotros antes de que enfermemos a Patil y Corner. Patil se negaba a jugar así que Lovegood…

—¿Luna? ¿Enfermaron a Luna, Blaise?

El tono de preocupación en su voz le molestó, su quijada se tensó y asintió. 

—Ese era el plan, ¿no? Dijiste claramente que, únicamente si alguien se enfermaba de algo grave del estómago, Pomfrey nos daría el remedio, que de paso anularía por unas 20 horas nuestro sentido del gusto. Eso le prometimos a la Ravenclaw, y eso hicimos. Así que no nos vas a…

Blaise se dio cuenta que no lo estaba escuchando, más bien, sus ojos estaban posados sobre el gran escenario, donde Lee se encontraba preguntándole a Cho Chang por su decisión. Por unos segundos volteó a verlos a ambos y, en respuesta, Malfoy asintió. 

—Ginny Weasley.

Dos palabras y se armó una gran conmoción en el lugar. Los Gryffindors, Potter, estaban muy preocupados, y la pequeña comadreja no decía ni palabra. No lo importaba, por fin ya todo había salido bien, tanto para ellos como para… 

Por unos segundos pareció perder su sentidos, por lo menos de la audición. Veía a los otros estudiantes mover sus bocas para hablar, pero no los escuchaba. La mano de Draco se aferró con fuerza sobre su brazo, pero al instante desapareció, para luego ser reemplazado por el de su cuerpo. 

—Mierda. 

Por suerte Draco pesaba poco, así que pudo tomarlo de la cintura y poner su otra mano sobre su cabeza. Poco a poco lo fue bajando hasta que lo acostó por completo en el suelo, acomodando su cabeza sobre su regazo. Ahora se maldecía, como siempre, terminaba pagando las consecuencias cuando favorecía a la persona por la que su corazón latía. Draco estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y aun así había decidido que había sido mejor quedarse. Muy inteligente, Zabini.

Cuando el juego terminó y Pansy y Theo repararon en su presencia, rápidamente se acercaron a ayudarlo a llevar al príncipe de Slytherin a su Sala Común. Pocos habían reparado en el estado de su amigo, así era mejor. Sabía la insistencia de Malfoy en mantener su reputación intacta. 

En el camino se encontraron con el Jefe de Slytherin, pero no reparó mucho en el hecho de que cuatro serpientes estuvieran rompiendo las reglas, simplemente les dijo que evitasen el Comedor a toda costa, que Peeves estaba merodeando por ahí. Asintieron, pasaron por las cocinas y llegaron. 

Toda la noche se la pasó en vela, sin casi pegar el ojo. La preocupación lo carcomía hasta el día siguiente; lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue verifica el estado del rubio. Por suerte, luego de darle las medicinas que Madame Pomfrey le recetó, la fiebre había menguado.

Se encontraba solo en el cuarto que los tres, con Theo, compartían, a los pies de la cama viendo a su amigo. 

—Blaise— Pansy tocó la puerta y entró—, es hora de desayunar, disfrutémoslo. 

Blaise no volteó a verla, simplemente negó moviendo su cabeza. Pansy suspiró. 

—Bien, bueno, les traeremos algo a los dos, ¿está bien?

—No dije que no bajaría. 

Pansy simplemente sonrió y cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta. 

Blaise empezó a jugar con el plateado anillo sobre su índice. Si… 

—Deberías de bajar, ¿no?

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y levantó rápidamente su mirada. Malfoy por fin se había levantado. Se acercó para ayudarlo a incorporarse, muriendo su almohada y ropándolo con las sábanas. 

—No estoy inválido, Blaise—rio Draco, mientras él tomaba asiento a su lado—, solo un poco enfer…

—¿Un poco,  _ Malfoy _ ? Te desmayaste ayer— dijo con un tono serio—. Y no le hiciste caso a Madame Pomfrey.

—¿V-Vino?— preguntó tenso. Blaise negó y Draco soltó el aire, aliviado—. Me salvé, recuérdame no ir en lo que queda de la semana a la enfermería.

—Pero Snape ya se lo reportó y no está feliz, supongo que eso ya lo sabes. 

Evitaba verlo directamente a los ojos; la última vez que lo había hecho las cosas se tornaron a favor de Draco, no suya. Draco, para Blaise, nunca tendría la culpa de nada si le miraba como solo él lo hacía. 

—¿Y tú sí estás feliz?— comentó con un tono burlón, pero no hubo respuesta de su parte. Draco se lo tomó en serio al verlo—. Blaise, ¿en serio estás molesto?

Negó.

—Claro, y yo nací ayer. Mírame— ordenó—, mírame y dime entonces tu verdad— Blaise apretó los puños—, de que no te importó nada lo que pasó ayer, que no estabas preoc…

—¿Preocupado? ¡¿Preocupado,  _ Malfoy _ ?! —explotó, por fin le miró a los ojos, molesto; Blaise Zabini había caído en las palabras de Draco Malfoy—. ¿Merlín, cómo no me iba a preocupar? Estabas ardiendo en fiebre, podías haber muerto, ¿lo sabías? No, claro que lo sabías, solo estabas ahí por el estúpido trato con Cho. ¿Por qué no le hiciste caso desde un principio a Pomfrey? Si lo hubieras hecho…— respiró para calmarse, relajando su mandíbula tensa—. No estás solo en todo esto,  _ Malfoy _ . 

Su respiración se había agitado y ahora sus ojos demostraban sin problemas la preocupación verdadera que, desde un inicio, había sentido por él. Solo bastó ver al rubio sonreír con suavidad para que el enojo, todos los sentimientos en su contra, desaparecieran; sí, ese era el verdadero poder que Draco Malfoy, solamente él, tenía sobre Zabini. 

—Sabes, Blaise, cuando te molesta enserio algo sueles perder bastante los estribos— rio—, tal como un Gryffindor. Además, solo entonces me llamas  _ Malfoy _ , todo muy formal, tomando en cuenta los años que nos conocemos. 

—No te burles.

Draco posó su mano sobre la suya. “Oh no… Iba a perdonarlo otra vez”. Su facciones se relajaron y sonrió, mirándolo. 

—Nunca lo haría, no de ti— dijo con suavidad y una confianza las hacía parecer verdad, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza. 

Su respiración se cortó. 

Malfoy rio y él lo imitó, porque sí, si Draco reía, su cuerpo no podía evitar el imitarlo. Blaise era uno de los que lo había visto sonreír después de todo, sonreír de verdad. 

—Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer— sí, esa fue su reprimenda. Bien hecho, Zabini. 

Draco solo continuó sonriendo, ni asintió ni negó. 

—Nos solo unos simples minutos y ustedes ya se ponen súper gays, ¿no?- soltó Theo a sus espaldas, sobresaltando a ambos chicos. 

Pansy y él al parecer ya habían regresado, ambos traían dos platos de comida (dulces) cada uno. 

—Que bueno que ya despertaste, Draco— dijo Pansy.

—¿Son celos lo que escucho, Theo?— le dijo coqueto, rodeando a su amigo con su brazo—. ¿Oh es que ya te pasaste al otro equipo?— Nott bufó, mascullando palabras por lo bajo. Zabini lo vio ofendido—. Oh, claro, porque obviamente Longbottom es mucho partido que yo, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Theo se pintaron de rojo, soltándole un golpe a Zabini, mientras los demás reían.

Pansy se acercó a Draco, mientras los dos niños se fastidiaban, poniendo sobre su regazo uno de los platos llenos de dulces. Draco se agradeció. 

—No se demoraron— dijo Blaise, mientras comía una tarta de melaza. 

Theo de mala gana le había dado el plato y Pansy los había callado a los dos de un par de regaños para que se callaran y, tranquilos, comiesen. Ahora cada uno (a excepción de Pansy) comía en silencio en su respectiva cama. 

—Fuimos a las cocinas, no están muy lejos— le explicó Pansy. 

—Sí, ¿de verdad creías que, por ti, iríamos hasta el Comedor? Estás loco. 

—Oh, Theo, yo sé que me adoras— dijo, fastidiándolo—. Pero claro, si ese plato fuera para Longbottom… 

No esperó el almohadazo que Nott le tiró, haciendo que casi tirara su plato de comida. Sonrió juguetón y, dejando su desayuno de lado, agarró su almohada y respondió el golpe. 

Pansy rodó los ojos, mientras que Draco trataba de no reír; ver jugar como dos niños de 5 a esos dos era muy divertido. Le recordaba bastante a su niñez… El recuerdo borró de sus labios la sonrisa. Ya no tenía 5, eso estaba bastante claro. 

—¿No dejarás algún día eso de lado?-- preguntó agitado Nott, tirándole otro golpe al moreno—. A Pansy le gusta la sangre sucia y no se lo repites todos los días.

—¡Eh! Theo, no me metas en tu problemas. 

—Cierto, además, no fui yo quien dijo que era el único del grupo que era, uno, hétero y, dos, que no le gustaba un Gryffindor. A la siguiente hora ya estabas flechado, Theo, por un chico, y Gryffindor. ¿Tan pequeña era tu heterosexualidad?

—¡Tenía 13!

—Y ahora 16 y sigues con lo mismo. 

—¡Pero por lo menos no los hago correr hasta la biblioteca para ver sola a Granger! 

—¡Ey!— le reclamó Pansy, tirándoles un  _ Rictumsempra  _ que no le dio a ambos chicos por centímetros— ¡Tenía 12!

— _ Y sigues en lo mismo _ — le remedaron ambos. 

Pansy también se unió al juego-castigo de los dos Slytherin, exponiendo y recordando cada embarazosa cosa que el otro había hecho por su  _ crush;  _ Draco los miraba riendo desde su cama mientras continuaba comiendo. ¿Lo molesto? Pansy (que se lo había comentado a Draco), y no estaba seguro si Theo, pensaban que Ronald Weasley era quien lo estaba volviendo loco, cuando en realidad era otro, y uno que estaba justo en esa habitación. Juraba que todos los encuentros que él, en su apuro de llegar a un lugar con extraña prisa, había tenido con el Weasley habían sido pura coincidencia; era de esperarse que, por lo menos, la azabache no le creyese la verdad, no con tantas coincidencias.

—Bueno, ¡no fui yo el que se subió a un árbol para insultar a Potter!— gritó uno de ellos. 

Cinco exactos segundos después, un sonido estridente movió toda la sala. Los tres chicos detuvieron el juego y sus miradas viajaron a Draco. El Slytherin estaba fuera de la cama, con un simple movimiento de varita cambió su uniforme por unas más casuales. Sin decir palabra alguna, y con una mirada asesina en el rostro, salió de la habitación. 

Blaise quiso seguirlo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Miró a los a sus dos amigos, preocupado. Alguno había hablado de más esta vez, porque no había sido él. 

Sintió un pesar en su corazón, no solo por el hecho de que recordar esos años le había dolido a Draco, sino que recordó Zabini que sin importar que él siempre había (desde pequeños) estado al lado de Draco, él se había enamorado del idiota de Potter. 

Dolía. 

  
  



End file.
